


Tropical Nights

by slowplay



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Beach Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hedonism, Kauai, Lesbian Sex, Los Angeles, Moonlight magic, Romance, Sensual Play, Tiki torches & tropical drinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowplay/pseuds/slowplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Therese Belivet, a rising star of the Los Angeles art scene, meets Carol Aird, wife of a highly successful interactive entertainment CFO, when both women are cajoled into accompanying their respective male partners to the Hawaiian island of Kaua'i. Neither realizes that this tropical paradise, immortalized by such films as "South Pacific" and "Jurassic Park," will act as a catalyst to awaken and fulfill their secret yearnings and desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bali Ha'i May Call You

**Author's Note:**

> The theme for this story comes from a quote by Anaïs Nin: "Tropical nights are hammocks for lovers."

**5:00 pm -- Petty Cash, Los Angeles – August 10**

“Frickin’ Bali Ha’i?” Dannie shrieked when she mentioned Richard’s invitation to accompany him to Kaua'i for his tech company’s retreat.

“Bally what?” Therese laughed, biting into her charcoal grilled octopus taco at Petty Cash, one of their favorite summer happy hour hangs.

“Come on, Belivet, you’re joking, right?” he scolded playfully, pausing to quaff his pint of Negra Modelo. “I took you to that special pool-side screening of _South Pacific_ on the roof of the Roosevelt Hotel, remember? Sponsored by Turner Classic Movies? They had Polynesian dancers who swallowed fire and Mitzi Gaynor cussed like a sailor.”

“Vaguely,” she admitted, as the foggy memory of a spring evening two years ago came back to her. Dannie rolled his eyes.

“My apologies Mr. UCLA Film Archivist if I don’t have your encyclopedic gay recall of classic _cin-e-ma_ ,” she laughed, throwing a tortilla chip at him.

“Hey!” he yelped as it miraculously landed inside his shirt, which led to a fierce chip-throwing skirmish that quickly fizzled out when they ran out of ammunition.

“Don’t get mad but what’s that got to do with me going or not going to Kaua'i with Richard?” Therese asked, sipping her margarita.

“The film was shot on Kaua'i, silly girl,” he replied, diving into the roasted cauliflower nachos. “Lumahai Beach is where Mitzi’s character Nellie Forbush tells her nurse squad that she’s ‘gonna wash that man right outa my hair.’ Then Rossano Brazzi rides up on his butch white steed to basically call her on it. I only wish some hot Italian stud would sext me.”

“Like he could find an open spot on your dance card, mister!” she swatted his arm with the tequila menu. “Didn’t they film _Jurassic Park_ there, too?”

“Sure, but Jeff Goldblum does nothing for me. Too brainy. I like ‘em dumb and hunky.” He winked. “Speaking of, what will you tell Richard? I thought you were planning to dump his arrogant ass.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Therese said, smiling at her closest friend. “He basically begged me to come. Said he really needs my support at the social events to present a ‘good image’ to his boss. He promised to be on his best behavior and asked me to give us another chance.”

“Didn’t he say that the last time?” Dannie asked sarcastically. “When he paraded you around as his fiancée in front of his parents and their snobby friends at the Brentwood Country Club? Then his hedge fund dad said he couldn’t believe a girl so pretty came from such a broken background? That your artwork would make ‘nice adornments’ to your future home with Richard? Like it was a _goddam_ _hobby_?” Dannie was practically shouting and despite the taqueria’s high decibel level, several patrons turned around to stare.

“Dannie, please,” Therese pleaded while smiling sweetly at the others. “I hear you. It was a horrible evening. But Richard apologized profusely. He has a hard time standing up to his father. He wanted him to join the firm but Richard chose gaming instead. And his mother basically drinks just to cope with it all.”

Dannie calmed himself down and leaned forward. “What do you see in this guy, Therese?” he asked in a quieter voice. “Enlighten me. Please. I’ll support you no matter what but I don’t get it. Do you love him?”

“I honestly don’t know,” she replied, looking into his eyes. “I’m not entirely sure what that word even means. I do care about him though.”

“You _care_ about him?” he retorted. “I have a cat. I _care_ about her, too. But I don’t expect Sam to give me a blowjob! By the way, since we’re on the subject, I’ve never _once_ heard you mention any mind-blowing sex with Richard. Wait. Don’t tell me. He’s strictly a missionary position guy who makes feeble attempts at muff diving before ramming his Johnson up your veejay. When exactly was the last time you had the big O?”

“Dannie!” Therese blushed from her face down to her neck.

“Last week, last month…” coaxed Dannie, trying to get an answer out of her.

“I…he…we’re working on it,” she said, lowering her eyes.

“You’re _working_ on it?” he replied, incredulously. “Do you mean to tell me that he’s never…”

“I just need to relax more,” she interrupted, fidgeting with her hands and still avoiding his eyes. “Richard thinks I’m too uptight because of my family history. Maybe. I don’t know. Mostly I make sure he gets off so I don’t have to hear about it.”

“That’s complete and utter bullshit, Therese,” Dannie said, reaching for her hands. “Look at me.” She raised her eyes and saw tenderness radiating from his.

“You’re one of the most passionate people I know. Anyone who views your work can see that. You deserve to be adored by someone who _gets_ you. Who _sees_ you. Who _melts_ _your butter_ as my grandmother used to say. Love is supposed to lift you up, not tear you down, Therese. That’s the kind of relationship I want for you.”

“When did you become a street poet,” she said softly, touched by his words and noticing a small tear forming in the corner of his eye. “You’re thinking about Philip, aren’t you?”

“I still miss him,” he sighed, nodding. “I joke around about these Grindr guys but the truth is I’d give anything for just one more night in his beefy arms.”

They sat for a moment remembering Dannie’s late beloved partner until he slowly released Therese’s hands and suddenly burst out laughing. “And to scream his name to the heavens one more time! Lord the boy was gifted in that department! The neighbors called the cops once thinking he was hurting me. Truth be told, he was. It physically hurt sometimes to love him as much as I did. But I wouldn’t change any of it. I know how it feels to love and be loved, body and soul.”

He pointed a fried tacquito at her. “So don’t _you_ settle for anything or anyone less, Missy.”

“Okay, okay,” she laughed. “Message received, Sir Galahad. But seriously, what do you think I should do? About the trip, I mean?”

“Hell, go for it,” Dannie replied, with a hand flip. “You can handle Richard. The trip’s paid for and besides, who knows what new inspiration you might find for your painting or photography.” He winked.

“Right,” she said, reaching for the check but losing to faster hands. “I think the odds of me finding a muse in the middle of the Pacific Ocean are about the same as me winning an Olympic gold medal in archery.”

“Careful, honey,” he cautioned, handing over his card to the server. “You never know where Cupid will shoot his arrow.”            

As they stood up to leave, Dannie wrapped an arm around her waist and started singing in a mock baritone, “ _Some enchanted evening, you may see a stranger, you may see a stranger across a crowded room…”_

They both laughed and headed out into the warm August night.

____________________________

 

**7:30 pm -- Baltaire, Brentwood –- August 10**

“So sorry to be late, girls,” apologized Carol as she slid into a green leather club chair, placing her coral Armani handbag on the table’s remaining seat. “Can I just say how much I _hate_ the fucking 405?”

“After you texted, we knew you’d be a freakin' mess so we ordered a Baltaire Julip made with bourbon,” laughed Abby as she pushed the tall Southern drink towards her best friend.

“Is there some other way to serve it?” asked Carol quizzically, reaching for the glass.

“Apparently you can have it made here with gin, rum, rye, tequila or vodka,” said Genevieve. “I don’t mind a Finnish mixologist shaking things up a bit, but if you ask me, some classics need to be left the hell alone.”

“Just like your beautiful Rita Hayworth hair, my sweet,” said Abby, reaching over to run her fingers through the vibrant redhead’s shoulder length locks.

“Or your ruby red lips,” she replied, leaning in to give the curly-haired brunette a quick kiss.

“Will you two just get a room?” snorted Carol, shaking her head.

“Will you get some booze into your system for crying out loud!” Abby retorted, raising her martini glass while turning to Genevieve. “I forgot. Carol likes to toast. It’s her charm school training. Ouch!” She flinched as Carol kicked her under the table.

“You two,” sighed Genevieve, picking up her Manhattan. “Like fourth graders at recess fighting over hopscotch. What shall we toast to?

“To Carol getting laid soon,” suggested Abby. “Ouch! Stop kicking me!”

“Then stop acting like a child,” scolded Carol.

“I’ve known you since you were one,” countered Abby, who continued her inquiry unperturbed. “When was the last time you had the big O? Seriously. And I don’t mean flying solo. Harge has dragged this divorce out for how long now? Two years? All because of that bloody IPO? You’re way overdue for a world class fuck.”

“I need a _goddamn drink_ more than I need a _fucking orgasm_ so how about we toast the Olympics?” Carol shot back. “Frankly, it’s the _only_ big O I can get excited about _right now_.”

“To the Olympics,” Genevieve quickly interjected, glaring at Abby, as the three women clinked their glasses.

Carol ditched her straw in favor of quickly downing half of the strong cocktail, grateful for the rapid infusion of alcohol, simple syrup and mint hitting her bloodstream. It helped to momentarily erase the day’s seemingly endless battles with Harge. She closed her eyes and felt herself relax for the first time since waking up. When she opened them several seconds later, she saw Abby smiling at her with loving eyes and a sheepish grin.

“Sorry, honey,” she said, reaching for her hand. “I can be a pushy bitch sometimes. You know I love you and only want to see you happy.”

“I know,” Carol replied, squeezing her hand and returning the smile. “I want that, too. I just need to survive this trip and then hopefully it will all be over.”

“What trip?” asked Genevieve.

“Didn’t I tell you?” said Abby. “Carol’s getting her aloha on.”

“Is someone going to Hawaii?” a male voice inquired as their silver-haired server Tom approached the table carrying a tray of appetizers. “Which island?”

“Kaua'i,” answered Carol. “But only for business, I’m afraid. My husband’s company is holding a sales retreat there.”

“Absolute paradise,” Tom replied. “I performed with the Gay Men’s Chorus of Los Angeles on Crystal Cruises last year and we spent a whole day sightseeing. Stunning. Of course, we musical theater queens made a beeline for Lumahai Beach.”

“Why?” Carol asked. “Is it there something special about it?

“It’s one of the locations where the movie of _South Pacific_ was shot,” he answered. “The scene where Nellie Forbush tells the nurses she’s going to ‘ _wash that man right outta my hair_?’ Mary Martin almost ruined hers washing it on stage eight times a week during the original Broadway run. You can only imagine ten gay men belting out that number on the sand while re-creating the choreography. We even brought travel-sized shampoo!”

“Sounds like something a certain someone needs to do while she’s there,” said Abby looking directly at Carol, who gave her a frowning look in return.

“Oh, you must!” Tom exclaimed, “In fact, you look a little like Mitzi Gaynor. The blonde hair and those beautiful blue eyes.” He smiled as Genevieve rolled hers. “I met her once. A friend of mine was one of her dancers back in the day. She’s in her 80’s now and still such a flirt. Swears like a sailor.”

“Another thing you two have in common,” Abby added, looking at Carol. “Okay, Tom. This gal is in need of her octopus and oysters.”

“You didn’t,” laughed Carol.

“I did,” said Abby, as Tom placed the charred Spanish octopus plate and oyster platter on the table.

“Bon appétit, ladies!” Tom exclaimed. “I’ll circle back in awhile to take your dinner order. FYI, the A5 Wagyu Strip Loin is particularly good this evening.”

“That sounds yummy,” said Genevieve, picking up an oyster half shell as he exited.

“I thought you were solely a New York Strip kinda gal,” said Abby, already slurping down a slippery bivalve.

“New York, Kansas City, Wagyu, as long a it’s a strip, I’m in,” laughed Genevieve as she slathered on fresh horseradish before following suit.

“I read that about you on a bathroom stall once, “ winked Carol as she forked a charred octopus fingerling.

“So, Carol, I’m curious about this Hawaii trip,” croaked Genevieve, through watery eyes as her condiment addiction wrecked havoc on her sinuses. “Why exactly are you going?”

“Harge basically begged me to come,” she answered, changing expression and dropping her alto voice ever lower. “In light of our upcoming IPO, stable leadership at the top reassures our institutional investors to buy shares at the offering price we need and hopefully leads to an even stronger opening price.”

“Ugh” said Abby. “Even hearing your imitation of him makes me gag.”

“All of which plays a major role on my part of the settlement,” added Carol.

“Wait, so no one at his company knows that you’re getting divorced?” asked Genevieve incredulously.

“No,” said Carol. “Wait, I take that back. The top two guys know, but that’s all. And they’re holding his feet to the fire that this doesn’t leak out.”

“At least that’s what he told her,” Abby smirked. “Frankly, I think it’s a stalling tactic. Who cares if their CFO is getting a divorce? It’s not like he’s the creative genius behind their new games. Pokémon Go is kicking their ass.”

“True, but they have a new deal with Marvel,” said Carol quietly. “They’re working on the new _Thor:Ragnarok_ game to be released with the movie next year.”

“The one where Cate Blanchett is playing Hela, Asgardian goddess of death?” whispered Genevieve.

“Yes.”

“Did you just give us insider information?” whispered Abby.

“I’m sorry but you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service,” replied Carol, blithely forking more charred octopus.

“You two aren't sharing a room, are you?” said Genevieve, sipping her Manhattan in an attempt to soothe her scorched taste buds.

“No, he promised I’d have my own and he'd be on his best behavior,” Carol replied. “This time he has real incentive to do so.”

“I don’t know, hon,” said Abby. “This whole thing still smells fishy to me.” She proceeded to slurp down another oyster with dramatic flourish making the other two women laugh.

“Thanks again for offering to take Rindy,” said Carol, sincerely. “I owe you. It’s her last true vacation week before she starts back to school.”

“What’s hard about having my 15-year-old goddaughter stay with me?” said Abby. “Hi, bye, I’m out with my friends, I’m home, I sleep until noon. It’s a breeze. Besides, she knows if she screws up her curfew, I’ll make her work in the showroom -- talking to bored Beverly Hills trophy wives.”

“Well, at least she talks to you,” replied Carol. “I’m getting the silent treatment lately.”

“You’re her mother,” said Abby. “It goes with the territory. And the divorce is hard on her. Not that she’s a daddy’s girl or doesn’t have other friends with divorced parents. But every kid secretly wishes their family could stay together under one roof.”

“She doesn’t know about…” Genevieve started.

“No!” said Abby and Carol in unison.

“She’s not…I’m not…ready for that, yet,” added Carol quietly.

“Got it,” nodded Genevieve, looking at them both. “Soooo, Carol. Where is the dreaded retreat? Poipu or Princeville?”

“Sorry?” said Carol.

“One’s on the southern sunny side of the island and the other’s on the northern rainy side,” she explained.

“I don’t know,” Carol shrugged. “Harge’s office sent over a package of information but I haven’t really had time to read it. All I know is the name -- Grand Hyatt Resort.”

“Ooh, that’s quite a property,” said Genevieve. “Pure 5-star luxury. Their lobby is stunning. Plus if you get tired of the beach, there are freshwater pools, salt water lagoons, a waterslide, spa…”

“I take it you’ve been?” laughed Carol at Genevieve’s increasing enthusiasm.

“Yes!” she replied. “My friend Jeanette owns a lovely home in Hāʻena and we drove down one afternoon. Had Mai tais and fabulous fish. In fact, that’s what I wanted to mention to you. If something blows up with Harge at the retreat, I’m sure I can ask Jeanette to let you stay at her place.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Genevieve, but I don’t think I’ll need to do that,” Carol said.

“She’s rarely there,” pressed Genevieve. “Honestly. She meant for it to be her retreat space but never seems to have time to enjoy it herself. Too busy traveling the world and collecting things for her erotic art collection.”

“Her what?” said Abby and Carol in unison again.

“She’s a sensualist,” Genevieve clarified, amused by the hyper-interested look on their faces. “The pursuit of beauty and pleasure is her life’s calling. So the house and grounds are designed to indulge all five senses plus open the seven chakras. It’s breathtaking. A Zen hedonist heaven. I didn’t want to leave.”

“So why haven’t we gone there?” asked Abby looking at her with narrowing eyes. “ Unless there’s something you haven’t told me about you and Jeanette.”

Genevieve laughed. “Babe, Jeanette is 75! Though she has way more energy than all of us combined. I met her in San Francisco years ago. She’s my Auntie Mame and like a second mom to me.”

“What’s with all the musical theater references today,” laughed Abby, relieved. “But seriously, why haven’t you suggested it?”

“Uh, hello?” Genevieve replied, giving her a look. “We’ve been working our asses off since I met you. You renovating the store and me launching the new gallery. Besides, I thought you hated humidity.”

“I do, but I’d get over it for some Hawaiian hedonism!” laughed Abby, giving her new partner a bedroom eye stare.

“Well, Jeanette does have an Anaïs Nin quote etched above the entrance to her guest villa,” she replied, returning the look but also including Carol.

_Tropical nights are hammocks for lovers_

“To tropical nights!” Abby declared, raising her martini and encouraging Carol to do the same. The three clinked glasses again and drank heartily.

 _May I survive mine_ , thought Carol gloomily as she smiled to her friends.

______________________________

 

**9:00 pm – Los Feliz neighborhood – August 10**

**“** Hey Richard, it’s me,” said Therese into her cellphone as she sat on the porch of her small guesthouse petting a neighborhood cat.

“Sorry to leave a message, but I’ve thought about it and I will join you in Kauai. I want to be there for you and I can get some work done, too. It’ll be fun. OK, that’s all for now. Talk later.”

As soon as she hung up, she got a text.

_Anything wrong?_

_No. Good news, actually._

_You’re coming?_

_Listen to my message, silly._

_Will do when I can. Love u - R_

<3 – T

It surprised her that he responded so quickly. His parents had declared the dining room a cellphone-free zone so he must be taking one of his strategic “bathroom” breaks. The only reason she escaped from going was because of her previous commitment to Dannie. Richard had not been happy about it. But her message will smooth things over.

“Why are men’s egos so fragile, Miss Cleo?” she asked the orange tabby, who quickly rolled on her back to allow Therese access to her belly. She ran her nails up and down the soft fur as the feline purred in contentment. “You’re such a little tramp. Wish someone would do this to me.”

“Then switch teams, Belivet,” joked Dannie as they walked to the car after dinner, once again discussing Richard. “Find someone who eats, drinks and speaks pussy. A true native who knows the terrain. A gorgeous goddess who will gladly worship at the altar of your beautiful bod.”

Therese smiled and looked up at the starry night still petting her furry new best friend. Truth be told, several women had approached her in the past particularly when she was at art school. She’d experimented a little but always pulled away when they wanted more. Pleasuring herself brought release without emotional complications. She thought Richard would offer some safe harbor from her storms, but instead she felt just as lost and adrift if not more so. She longed for a seemingly impossible communion of mind, body and spirit; to have her soul align so completely with another that neither knew where one began and the other ended; to have her body burn in ecstatic flames at her lover’s touch; to…

“Ouch!” shrieked Therese, as she felt a claw suddenly scratch the back of her hand, looking down just in time to see the cat scamper off to a safer distance ten feet away. “What the fuck? Was I too rough? Why didn’t you just say something? Ow.”

Therese saw red dot marks forming on her hand and stood up. But before she headed inside to find some hydrogen peroxide and Neosporin, she gave the unapologetic feline a scolding glare. “Clear communication is the key to a successful relationship, Miss Cleo!”

Once Therese had cleaned and bandaged the minor wound, she headed to her desk. She woke-up her iMac and googled _Bali Ha’i_. Up popped a YouTube clip from _South Pacific_. She clicked on it and suddenly Bloody Mary’s voice filled the summer night air:

 _Most people live on a lonely island,_  
_Lost in the middle of a foggy sea._  
_Most people long for another island,_  
_One where they know they will like to be._

 _Bali Ha'i may call you,_  
_Any night, any day,_  
_In your heart, you'll hear it call you:_  
_"Come away...Come away."_

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I adore "South Pacific" as a stage musical and film. Video clips: "I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outa My Hair - http://bit.ly/2bi63LN and "Bali Ha'i": http://bit.ly/2beGnDR
> 
> 2) Not to mention Mitzi Gaynor who was hot as hell in her prime. I've met her and she's still a pistol. Check out this "Let Go" sequence from her 1969 special. Bob Mackie designed the nearly see-through nude colored dress with the crystal beads to show off her body, which he later used on Cher and Ann-Margaret. Mitzi told Bob she wanted it "to look like I had just stepped out of a shower with water glistening all over my body." Stay through the end to watch her walk off the stage. She's 38 years old. http://bit.ly/2b218Ov.
> 
> 3) Foodies: Petty Cash -- http://bit.ly/2b5tcDa & Baltaire -- http://baltaire.com/
> 
> 4) Grand Hyatt Resort: http://bit.ly/1rS3ffl . They have a 24-hr live cam as well when you need that tropical beach/Tiki torch fix.


	2. Getting Lei'd

**Ten days later**

 “Seriously, Mom? A bikini?” said Rindy as she entered Carol’s bedroom unannounced and plopped her 5’11’ athlete’s body on the bed. “Plan to go cougaring while Dad’s at the conference?”

“I thought you liked this one,” said Carol, ignoring the snarky remark, as she studied the colorful Trina Turk two-piece on her lean physique in the full length mirror.

“I do, but aren’t you role playing the wife of a CFO at this thing?” she smirked, picking up the conference folder lying next to the open suitcase.

“Meaning what exactly?” asked Carol, now irritated.

“Decorum and all that,” Rindy bantered back, as she examined the attendee materials and resort brochures.

“That’s rich coming from you, Miss Queen of the Micro Suit,” Carol replied.

“Mom, I’m 15. You’re 39. Deal.”

“Kerri is 39 and you didn’t say anything about her the other night.”

“Mom, she’s in Rio competing at the Olympics. I know you guys go back to Stanford days, but seriously…holy shit!”

“What?” said Carol, alarmed.

“Beach volleyball is one of the team activities at the conference!” yelped Rindy, her eyes wide with excitement. “You’ve got to play!”

Carol rushed to her side and looked at the schedule. “No fucking way, Harge.”

“Come on, Mom!” insisted Rindy, jumping up next to her. “You have to! Show those gamer dudes that ‘Ross is Boss’!”

“Ross is Boss, eh?” snorted Carol as she caught a glimpse of the two of them in the mirror, her blonde MVP daughter a full two inches taller. “I thought I pitched out that old sign.”

“I saved it from the trash,” said Rindy, looking at their twin reflections, nearly identical in features and frame.

“You did?” said Carol, her eyes welling up.

“Family history and all that,” said Rindy, smiling back at her in the mirror.

“We’d make a great team,” said Carol, smiling through her tears.

“We would if you weren’t so short,” said Rindy straight-faced, as she draped an arm around her mother’s shoulder. “Hey!” she shrieked, as Carol started tickling her, causing a wrestling match to ensue with Rindy quickly ending up on the floor at Carol’s mercy.

“Who’s the boss now?” she laughed, as Rindy struggled to get up.

“You,” Rindy conceded, going limp. “I always forget how strong and strategic you are.”

“Never underestimate your opponent, my dear,” Carol replied, helping her up. “You come from a long line of fiercely competitive Ross women. Remember that when your father’s arrogant Aird blood clouds your judgment.”

“Why do you have to be so nasty about Daddy’s family,” Rindy asked, weary of this battle.

“If you knew them as I do, you’d understand,” Carol replied, noting the tone change in the room and instantly regretting her earlier comment.

“How can I understand when you won’t tell me anything?” Rindy complained.

“I can’t do this right now,” Carol sighed. “I need to pack. When I get back, we’ll talk about it.”

“That’s what you always say,” sighed Rindy, heading for the door but stopping just short to add: “I’m not a child anymore. You and dad think you know what’s best for me but keeping secrets isn’t one of them. I want to ask you things but I don’t think you want that.”

“Darling,” said Carol as she approached her daughter, cupping her face with her hands. “Ask me things, _please_. When I come home, I _promise_ I will answer them. Deal?”

“Deal,” Rindy replied, nodding her head and smiling back. “And mom?”

“Yes, sweetpea?” said Carol, releasing her face.

“Pack a cover-up, will you?” Rindy said with an impish grin before taking off down the hallway.

“You little brat!” yelled Carol, as she flung a flip-flop down the hall at the laughing sprinter.

________________________

 

 Therese had no idea what to bring.

She’d never been to a tropical island or much of anywhere for that matter. It’s not that she didn’t want to travel but the funds simply hadn’t been there. Anything she earned went toward her art and building a portfolio for a gallery show. All else was secondary. Of course Richard talked incessantly about going to Paris, but in all honesty she couldn’t imagine walking arm-in-arm with him exploring her dream city of artists and lovers.

As she half-heartedly started to pack, Therese spied a tattered copy of _The Diary of Ana_ _ïs Nin: Volume II 1934-1939_ sitting on the shelf. She considered this volume of the Parisian writer’s famous memoirs the seminal book of her young 25-year-old life. A gift from an Otis classmate, she’d devoured it in one night, underlining and starring passage after passage as if a ghostwriter had penned a personal roadmap through her psyche. Therese had silently wept in gratitude and joy for finally feeling seen and understood. “ _Life shrinks or expands in proportion to one’s courage_ ” became her mantra.

She reached for the book, closed her eyes and randomly opened a page.

 _I never buy for duration, only for effect, as if I recognized the ephemeralness of my settings._  
_I know they are soon to be changed to match the inner changes._

Therese looked around at her sparsely furnished space. She didn’t own much in the way of the usual items. Foster care taught her to not get attached to stuff or people. Change is the only thing you can count on so travel light.

 _I think in all this I am motivated by such a passion for life that the idea of not moving is for me a death concept._ _I shiver when people boast of having been born in the same bed in_ _which they hope they will die. The quest for fixed values seems to me a quest_ _for immobility and stagnation. I_ _think of museum pieces, embalmed mummies._ _Whatever is not alive I cast out, even if it is an old chair._

What she could never cast out is art. That was the only thing truly alive to her and the walls were dotted with it. Not just hers but a few select others that had caught her eye or awakened something in her soul. Richard said her tiny one-room abode looked more like a pop-up art installation than a home. But what did that word even mean?

The only definition she could wrap her head around came from Maya Angelou, whose quote her friend Jo had embedded in a beautiful mosaic made of multi-color sea glass and tiles collected from her international travels:

_I long, as does every human being, to be at home wherever I find myself_

Therese smiled as she ran her hand over the found object art piece hanging on the entry wall. “Sounds good to me, Maya,” she said, tossing Anaïs’s memoir into her suitcase as she flopped onto the bed. She picked up a folder and started skimming through the conference materials. Her eyes shot wide open.

“Beach volleyball? No fucking way, Richard.”

__________________________

 

  **Līhuʻe Airport,** **Kauaʻi  – 2 days later**

Carol stood sweating in the open-air baggage claim area wearing a fragrant garland of dendrobium orchids around her neck. Harge had arranged the traditional Hawaiian lei greeting of hospitality, love and respect for each conference attendee. She surveyed the crowd of similarly adorned bodies while chuckling to herself at the irony of his gesture.

No one in particular grabbed her attention until she found herself meeting another set of eyes scanning the room from the far end of the carousel. Gorgeous green orbs that seemed to regard her with more than casual interest. Not in a lewd way, but as if she were some type of Greek statuary to be studied and admired. That such an openly appreciative look should come from a beautiful brunette took Carol by surprise and a shiver shot through her body as she matched the younger woman’s gaze.

“Come on, Carol,” said Harge, interrupting the moment and grabbing her arm. “I’ve got our bags and the limo’s waiting.”

“We’re not riding on the bus with the others?” Carol asked, looking back into the crowd. The girl was gone. She thought perhaps she had spied her walking out with a young man but couldn’t be sure. _Dammit._

“What? Ride with the kids?” laughed Harge. “This is one of the perks of having bigger numbers on my paycheck. Let’s go.”

Carol bit her tongue as they walked to the curb. She would have preferred going with the others. It brought back fond memories of her competition days: the laughing, joking and horsing around as they traveled to different matches. She enjoyed team activities and working in groups. Harge preferred individual achievement sports like golf or racquetball where the outcome rested entirely on one’s own skills and effort. Not to mention the spotlight.

“Care for a drink?” he said, pointing to the alcohol offerings, as the car got underway.

“I’ll wait until the cocktail party,” she replied, slightly annoyed, as he poured himself a Scotch. “Didn’t you have enough on the plane?”

“Hasn’t a man got the right to enjoy himself when he’s about to achieve the biggest dream of his life? And yours, too, I might add?”

“I thought Rindy and I were the biggest dreams of your life,” she replied with a smirk.

“You are…or rather were,” he answered. “You know what I mean. This IPO is everything we’ve worked for since that first video game. None of us will ever have to worry about money again.”

“As if we didn’t have enough already,” she said, looking out the window at the lush tropical scenery whizzing by. “You know I never cared about that.”

“That’s because you were raised with it,” he said, sipping his drink.

“So were you,” she replied. “Something your mother never let me forget. As if being a 5th generation Californian wasn’t good enough for her 10th generation Connecticut WASP son.”

“Like the Hatfields and McCoys,” he laughed, concurring. “Ma Aird versus Ma Ross.”

The remark brought a smile to Carol’s face and she turned her body to face him. “Remember how she used to call us the “’Left Coast Kennedys?’”

“As if both our families weren’t descended from Scottish bastards!” he added, as they shared a laugh. “Your family was pretty intimidating, too, you know. All those weekends and holidays spent at your parent’s house playing team sports, discussing politics or hosting community projects. Her description wasn’t very far off in that regard. Your mother was a tireless ringmaster.”

“It hasn’t been the same since she died,” Carol admitted quietly. “Mom was the life force of that house. I keep telling dad to sell it and get something smaller but he refuses. To her credit, your mother did send a beautiful note and flowers to the memorial.”

“She make not have liked your mother but she respected her,” Harge replied, taking her hand. “’Nancy had more strength than ten women combined,’ mom always said.”

“Did she?” asked Carol, looking at her hand in his. “At least she gave her that.”

As they looked at each other and shared a moment, Harge said with feeling, “Let’s enjoy ourselves this week. For old time’s sake.”

“Harge,” Carol replied, removing her hand gently. “You know why I’m here. I agreed to play your wife for the week but that’s all. Nothing more.”

“Can’t fault a guy for trying,” he responded solemnly, as they both turned to look out the window in silence.

 _How wrong it is for women to expect the man to build the world she wants,_ _rather than to set out to create it for herself._

 __________________________

 

Therese was on sensory overload since they arrived in Lihue. Nothing prepared her body for the warm moist air that enveloped it, the fragrance of tropical flowers that intoxicated it or the lush greenery that seduced it with unimaginable beauty. Now she understood why Kaua’i was called The Garden Island. _More like Garden of Eden._

“Kaua’i is the oldest of the Hawaiian islands,” explained their shuttle bus guide as they rode with a group of attendees to the Grand Hyatt. Richard had introduced her to several of his work colleagues and their spouses/significant others on the plane. She had heard him mention their names before so it was fun to finally meet them in person. They seemed like nice enough people if not light years away in temperament and personality. As always, when the cacophony of chatter threatened to overwhelm her, she retreated into artist/observer mode to protect her inner equilibrium.

It was while in that mode, newly lei’d and waiting at the carousel for Richard to return with a baggage cart, that she spotted her towering above the tourists. Squinting through several blinding shafts of streaming sunlight, Therese thought at first it was a statute of an island goddess. The alabaster skin, white sleeveless tunic dress, platinum hair…but wait, the figure moved! And as it turned and stepped out from behind a veil of bright rays at the far end of the room, Therese inwardly gasped. _You are magnificent_.

The vision took her breath away. Blonde hair haloed by the sunbeams, surrounding a stunning patrician face that featured flawless porcelain skin, piercing blue eyes, a delicate nose and a wide sensuous mouth with full lips. Her tall toned body was expensively clad and bejeweled, radiating both luxury and loneliness. Therese was enraptured. Beauty often did that to her but this was something otherworldly, as if a silent Siren’s call emanated from this divine creature asking if she would willingly crash upon her shores. _Yes. Yes, I would._

At that moment, their eyes met. At first the blue orbs registered surprise, then curiosity, then something darker. Therese felt herself being carried away by a strong rip current and was ready to drown because of it. Desire rose unbidden in her body and flowed out through her green eyes openly and unambiguously. She saw the woman shudder slightly as if a soft breeze had caressed her skin, but did not break their gaze.

 _Bali Ha’i will whisper,_  
_In the wind of the sea,_  
_"Here am I, your special island!_  
_Come to me, come to me."_

“Hey, Terry!” shouted Richard, as he approached pushing a baggage cart. “Where’d you go? I texted you three times.”

“What?” replied Therese, jolted out of her erotic stupor as she turned to face him. “I haven’t moved. It’s been crazy.”              

“Yeah, everyone’s pretty stoked about being here,” he admitted, loading their bags and his golf clubs onto the cart. “Not to mention getting laid the moment when we got off the plane!” he winked, pointing to his garland. “Get it? _Lei’d_?

She rolled her eyes at him and looked back to locate the blue eyes. But they were gone. Her heart died a little inside. _Why show me such perfection only to have it vanish into thin air?_

“And now we’re approaching the famous Tree Tunnel,” droned the guide as the bus took a left heading towards Poipu. “In 1911, a Scottish businessman and cattle rancher named Walter Duncan McBryde donated over 500 eucalyptus robusta trees he had imported from Australia for his estate to the beautification of Maluhia Road. Also known by the name of swamp mahogany, these trees took severe beatings from both hurricanes Iwa in 1982 and Iniki in 1992, but have mostly recovered in the decades since. Mr. McBryde co-founded the McBryde Sugar Company, managed the Kauai Pineapple Company and also donated Kukuiolono Golf Course to the residents of Kaua'i. A very generous man.

“I notice you brought your clubs,” the guide said to Richard. “If you want to thank Mr. McBryde personally, you will find him buried near the eighth hole!” Richard and the rest of the bus laughed while Therese photographed the iconic 100-foot tall canopy of Australian trees.

“I’ve read that they’re beautiful in the full moonlight,” said a woman seated behind Therese.

 _I’ll bet she’s beautiful in the moonlight, too,_ thought Therese about a very different tall tree whose long white trunk and pale limbs she’d very much like to climb.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ross is Boss" is an actual sign I saw at the women's beach volleyball tournament in Rio cheering on April Ross. When I realized that Carol's maiden name was the same as hers, I had to use it. Love Kerri Walsh Jennings. Such grace following her first loss after 26 straight Olympic victories.
> 
> Here's the Tree Tunnel: http://bit.ly/2bxvudd


	3. Okole Maluna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but sweet one, folks.

**Grand Hyatt Resort,** **Poʻipū**

“Here you are, Mr. and Mrs. Aird, the Presidential Suite,” said the young bellman, as he inserted the plastic card into the lock. “One of the finest accommodations on our property.”

“Tim and Julie have the other one,” said Harge, as he motioned Carol to step into the lavish top floor suite.

“Wait a minute, Harge, you promised me…” started Carol, glaring at him.

“Don’t worry my dear, ours is bigger than theirs,” he said with a laugh, giving her a look as he indicated the bellman who was patiently waiting to wheel their bags into the foyer. “Why don’t you check out the view? I hear it’s stunning.”

Carol smiled politely then looked at Harge as she walked down the long elegant entry hall into the center of the 2,700 square foot space. To her left was a huge living room adjacent to a separate seating area facing a flat screen TV. On her right was a full sized dining room with a table for six and white plantation doors to close it off. Another hallway led to a half bath then a full kitchen and what she assumed would be a master bedroom at the end.

Floor-to-ceiling windows covered two sides of the corner unit. Sliding glass doors opened to a lanai that ran the full length of the suite furnished with padded teak lounges . The view of the lawn and the sea was impressive but Carol was far too upset to take it in.

“Just leave them in the foyer, Ron” she heard Harge say. “We can take it from here.”

“Are you sure?” Ron replied. “I’d be more than happy to set things up in the bed…”

“Perfectly sure,” said Harge, interrupting him. “Now here’s a little something for your efforts.” He handed the college student a $100 bill from his money clip.

“Thank you, Mr. Aird!” said Ron, delighted. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call. Good-bye, Mrs. Aird! I hope you enjoy your stay here.”

“Thank you, Ron!” Carol called back, playing her part. She heard the door close and Harge’s footsteps on the dark wood floors.

“Well, what have we here?” he said, as she turned around to face him. He walked into the living room where several items waited on the large glass coffee table: a huge tropical flower arrangement, a welcome basket laden with various island fruits, chocolates, cookies, crackers, cheese and nuts, plus a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket with two flutes standing nearby. He picked up a card attached to the flowers and read aloud, “’Aloha! To a fantastic week in paradise! Love, Tim & Julie.’ That’s sweet.”

“What the fuck is going on, Harge?” fumed Carol. “You promised me my own room. Do you honestly think I’m going to stay in this suite with you and play First Lady?”

“No, Carol, I don’t,” sighed Harge. “And I’m sorry if being in my presence in this beautiful space is such a hardship for you. There’s a door in the foyer that leads to a connecting bedroom. That’s why I had Ron leave the bags there. Happy now?”

“Oh,” said Carol, somewhat chastened though not entirely satisfied. “So who’s going where?”

“You can take the master bedroom,” he replied, starting to open the champagne. “I’ll camp out next door.”

“No, you should have it,” said Carol, seeing her opportunity. “This is your big week. I’ll be fine in the connecting room.”

“Seriously? Suit yourself. But tell me this. Why are you acting like an outsider? You helped build this company, too.” He popped the cork quietly and started filling the flutes.

“Harge, I’m tired. It’s been a long day and we still have the cocktail party tonight. I need to lie down and take a nap before the third act of this play begins.”

“A toast first,” Harge replied, handing her a glass. He knew she never drank without one.

“Right. What shall we drink to?”

“How about a fantastic week in paradise.”

“Okole Maluna,” she replied, noting his puzzled look as they clinked glasses. “It means bottoms up in Hawaiian.”

“Does it? You always did have a knack for languages.”

She smiled. _But I only need one to say fuck you._

_____________________________

 

Carol lay naked on the king bed, freshly showered and hair damp. The champagne helped take the edge off before warm shower water soothed her tired muscles and washed away the travel grime. She welcomed the cool air on her skin having forgotten how harshly her body reacts to intense humidity.

“Ross women don’t glisten, we sweat!” she declared out loud into the room and laughed. “If you could see me now, mom.”

Carol surveyed the room and liked what she saw. Tastefully done in island décor with a small sitting area and private lanai that shared the same view as the suite. A perfect size for her. Let Harge drink scotch in his marble bathroom with double sinks and a tub built for four. She had her own entrance and planned to quietly take advantage of it. She heard her cellphone ping on the night stand.

_Hey mom, have you and dad killed each other yet? :-O_

_Not yet, sweet pea. We’re both still in one piece. Resting up B4 cocktail party. Everything OK?_

_Groovy. Abby’s been a real pain in the ass but…hey! Stop kicking me!_

_Is she there?_

_Can’t you tell?_

_Have her text me. Behave yourself or I won’t bring back those board shorts you like. <3 Mom_

_Haha, so not fair! I’ll tell her. Love u!_

_Love u2, bug._

The phone went dark for a moment and then lit up with a message from Abby.

_So did the schmuck get you your own room?_

_Sort of_

_WTF?_

_Long story. Yes, I have my own room connected to massive suite. Harge has master bedroom._

_Sounds typical. You OK? See anything interesting? ;-)_

Carol instantly flashed upon the young brunette at the airport and found her pulse quickening. Her thoughts drifted off until she saw the phone light up again.

_Hey! Where’d you go? Don’t tell me you met someone already, you nitwit!_

_No. Just tired. Got 2 rest B4 cocktail party. Thanks 4 checking in. Later gator. <3_

_In a while crocodile. <3_

Carol closed her eyes and smiled. Abby knew her only too well with the kind of sixth sense radar reserved for childhood friends and ex-lovers. The latter she could have never predicted but to Abby’s credit, they managed to remain best friends after their brief affair. Keeping it from Rindy had been a challenge, but she knew that sometime soon the timing would be right. Just not now. Not with the divorce and the IPO going on.

She took a deep breath in and a long exhale out, trying to relax and clear her thoughts. Inhale in, exhale out. Inhale in, exhale out. A sense of calm washed over her just as a beautiful face came into view, one with long brown hair and liquid green eyes. Eyes that had mapped her body like a cartographer charting foreign terrain, assessing its hills and valleys for future exploration before mounting an expedition. Eyes the color of a turbulent sea she had willingly let herself drown in with no wish to be saved.

Carol’s hips began to unconsciously move in sync with the vision, her legs rubbing against one another, as waves of want flooded her core with wet evidence of her desire. As she bent her knees and slid her hand down her flat stomach, the eyes seemed to ask, “Would you like me to touch you?”

 _Yes. Yes, I would,_ Carol answered in her mind, as her fingers reached her swollen lips and clit, ripe and ready for release. She imagined another set of lips sucking her there and as her fingers circled her now erect shaft, Carol cried out, arching her back as the first rays of pleasure hit her. “So good,” the brunette said. “You taste so good.”

Carol’s left hand reached for her nipple, pinching it in sync with her strokes. Her legs opened wider and wider as she rocked her hips harder and harder against her hand, imagining the young woman devouring her cunt, thrusting fingers deeply inside, moving together as one, gliding over the currents, crashing onto the shore, crashing onto the shore, crashing onto the shore, coming home, coming home, coming…

“Carol?” called Harge through the locked door.

“Wha…what?” Carol croaked, teetering on the edge.

“Are you OK? I thought I heard you cry out.”

“I’m fine, Harge,” she gasped, trying to regain her voice. “Just stubbed my toe.”

“Oh, okay. Listen, Tim and Julie asked us to meet them before the cocktail party starts. Can you do that?”

“Sure. I’ll pull it together. Just give me a half hour.”

“Fantastic. See you in a bit.”

 _Fuck._ Carol groaned in frustration as her dream lover vanished, replaced by the image of her soon-to-be ex-husband.

_Talk about a ladyboner killer._

She slowly got up and cursed her way to the bathroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a virtual tour of Carol and Harge's Presidential Suite: http://bit.ly/2bf30W2


	4. Some Enchanted Evening

“So run the names by me one more time?” Therese asked Richard, as they made their way down the hall from their deluxe ocean view room to the outdoor cocktail party.

“Tim and Julie Thompson,” he replied. “Harge and Carol Aird.”

“Tim’s the president and Harge is the CFO, right?” she inquired, wanting to be fully prepped before introductions. “Harge sent the welcome basket.”

“Correct,” answered Richard, as they passed through the grand open-air lobby with its dramatic view of the lush tropical property below and the sea beyond. “They started the company together when they were students at Stanford.”

“Have you met their wives?” she further inquired, trying to appear interested as her senses were serenaded with the soothing sounds of cascading waterfalls, tropical birds and Hawaiian music. “What do they do?”

“I’ve met Julie,” he replied, in business mode and oblivious to the alluring environs. “She sits on the board of a few museums and charities. Nice.”

“And Carol?”

“Nope. But from the photos I’ve seen in Harge’s office, she’s a knock-out.”

The cocktail party was in full swing near one of the resort’s salt-water lagoons with a bar, various food stations and tray-passed appetizers. A trio featuring a slack-key guitarist, ukulele player and drummer softly played off to one side. Sunset was a less than an hour away and the sky was awash in vivid hues. Therese wished she had a canvas and paints.

“Care for a Tai Chi?” asked one of the wait staff, holding a tray of colorful tropical drinks. “It’s our version of a Mai Tai.”

“Well, I guess since tai chi is supposed to relax you, how can we refuse?” laughed Richard as he handed one to Therese. “Right, Terry?”

Therese rolled her eyes at the server and shook her head as she took the glass.

“He’s funny,” said the perky girl.

“Don’t encourage him,” Therese replied, taking a sip of the Hyatt’s signature cocktail. Though normally not a sweet drink fan, when the blend of three rums and fresh fruit juices hit her bloodstream, she felt a different kind of island enchantment flow through her veins. _If wine makes me feel naughty, what will this tropical devilment tempt me to do?_

They started circulating with the others, talking to people she’d met on the bus, eating an occasional appetizer or two and taking in the view. Then, under the chatter, Therese became aware of a distinct sound coming from behind her. A woman’s voice -- low and knowing, cultured and honeyed -- began to softly caress her ear, followed by a sultry laugh that exuded experience and promised ecstasy as it licked its way down to her loins. Who and where was this divine creature?

Before Therese could turn to see whom the seductress might be, Richard appeared at her side with a tall, handsome, dark-haired man in tow.

“Terry, I’d like you to meet Hargess Aird,” he said. “Harge, this is my girl.”

“Therese,” said Therese with a practiced smile as she shook his hand. “I only let Richard get away with Terry.”

“Very pleased to meet you, Therese,” said Harge, returning her smile. “Richard failed to mention that you had spunk as well as beauty.”

“Who has both spunk and beauty?” came a rich voice from the behind the group. Therese turned to find herself staring up into the azure eyes of the tall golden-haired goddess from the airport, clad in an Italian silk turquoise halter-top jumpsuit that flaunted her flawless décolletage, sculpted shoulders and endlessly long toned arms. _How can this be happening?_ Therese thought, stunned and spellbound.

Carol’s face registered equal shock at coming face-to-face with the real life version of her only too recent fantasy fuck. Therese wore a green v-neck spaghetti strap summer dress that slyly exposed dewy cleavage as it clung to her petite frame. Her brunette hair was pulled back in a chignon that unveiled her neck’s creamy skin. _She’s even more beautiful than I imagined._ Now who was spellbound?

“Do you two know each other?” asked Harge, as they continued to stare at each other.

“No,” answered Carol in her deep siren’s voice. “Only from across a crowded baggage claim at the airport. I’m Carol.” She extended her hand without breaking eye contact.

“Therese,” came the response as green eyes dove deeply into two blue infinity pools, time and space coming to a standstill as a smaller hand slid into a larger one, palm meeting palm heart line to heart line, conveying everything in a single touch and sending an erotic shiver through both women. “Belivet.”

“That’s lovely,” said Carol, praying that her throng captured the moisture now pooling between her legs.

“Carol, this is Richard Semco. Therese’s _fiancé_.”

“What?” uttered both women at once instantly dropping their hand foreplay. Carol stared at Therese in surprise as the brunette whirled in anger to confront Richard. He saw the look on her face and encircled her with his arm to quickly diffuse the situation.

“Now to be fair, Terry hasn’t said yes yet,” he smiled, clueless to the tensions in the circle. “But I think I’m wearing her down.”

“Richard’s a good catch,” said Harge pointedly to both Carol and Therese. “Not only does he have a bright future with us, but his father owns Semco Investments and could be a major player in our IPO. Right, Richard?”

“That’s right, sir,” beamed Richard, under his boss’s praise. “Dad’s a big believer in what we’re doing.”

“Smart man,” said Carol, who nodded and smiled graciously through this show of masculine prerogative knowing it was staged in part as a warning to her. She had revealed too much in her brief interaction with Therese. The shock of seeing her here was partly to blame. Harge may have made a reluctant peace with Carol’s past affair with Abby, but dating someone new directly under his nose during this crucial time could disrupt their delicate détente. She would need to proceed cautiously.

It was obvious to her that Therese was not in love with this boy, for that was indeed what he was. A pampered man-boy with rich parents who was Harge’s current suck-up protégé. She knew the breed only too well. But this young woman was cut from an entirely different cloth. Marrying an entitled tech exec was surely not in her destiny. In fact, why was she even here? 

“Did I hear someone say Therese Belivet?” inquired a feminine voice, as a lovely late 30s brunette joined the group.

“Hi Julie, you remember Richard and his _girlfriend_?” said Harge, purposely avoiding fiancé.

“I do,” Julie answered looking at Richard. “But you somehow failed to mention that your ‘Terry’ is one of L.A.’s hottest emerging artists.”

“I’m sorry, but have we met?” asked Therese, politely but with a quizzical look on her face.

“We have but not that you’d remember with all the people clamoring for your attention that night at the Hammer!” exclaimed Julie with a beaming smile. “I’m just a boring member of the board while you, my dear, are a revelation.”

“That’s very kind of you to say,” blushed Therese as her dimples came out in full view.

“You’re an artist?” Carol interjected, caught off guard by the sudden turn of events, plus unexpectedly jealous of Jane’s exuberant praise and inside knowledge of Therese’s art though she was loath to admit it.

“Is she an _artist_?” laughed Julie. “Her installation was one of the highlights of the Hammer’s biennial _Made in L.A. 2016_ exhibition this summer. Didn’t you attend the opening in June?”

“I couldn’t make it this year,” Carol sheepishly admitted. “Rindy had an away game.”

Therese retreated into observer mode fascinated by the exchange happening before her. Things had gone from rapture to horror to adulation in a span of five minutes! And if she perceived things correctly, Carol was jealous that Julie was fangirling her work. But the luminous blonde was married and had a child old enough to play team sports at school. So what was going on? They had basically eye fucked each other a few moments ago. Therese felt the electricity jump to her cunt the moment their palms touched. She knew it did the same to Carol by her startled inhale and how her legs involuntarily rubbed together. _I think I need another Tai Chi._ _This week just became a hell of lot more interesting._

“Therese?” said Julie, trying to get her attention.

“Yes?” she replied, emerging from her fog.

“Would you mind coming with me?” Julie asked, as she laced her arm through the younger woman’s like old gal pals. “I want you to meet my husband Tim and some other people who will simply adore you. You don’t mind, Richard, if I borrow your girl?” She winked at him as she escorted Therese away into the crowd not waiting for an answer. Therese shot Carol a quick look over her shoulder as they walked away.

“Sure, have fun,” said Richard limply. “See you later, I guess.”

“Care for something hot, sweet and sticky?” said a server, holding a tray of appetizers.

“Why not?” said Carol, as she grabbed a grilled pineapple skewer glazed with a spicy Hawaiian marinade. She slid a piece of the warm fruit into her mouth and let its succulent juices tantalize her tongue while she watched Therese’s bare back disappear.

______________________

 

 _Dannie would have loved the torch lighting ceremony_ thought Therese as she wandered barefooted over the resort’s pathways illuminated by what seemed like hundreds of them. The conch shell blower, hula dancers and chanting that proceeded two bare-chested torch bears running throughout the property lighting Tiki torches was the kind of kitschy tourist shit he adored. Though she did have to admit that the resulting effect was magical. She stopped on a bridge overlooking the pools and cascading waterfalls to text him.

_NFW, Belevit! Bare-chested Hawaiian hunks? I’m there!_

_You are so EZ_

_Says the gal who’s whoring herself 4 a free vacay ;-)_

_No fair! U told me 2 go!_

_All’s fair when sucking down free Lava Flows, babe. Speaking of, how is Richard? ;-O_

_You twat! Fine. Tried the fiancé bit AGAIN. Dickhead!_

_Dick for brains! Dump his ass after this. But not B4 u stuff urself w/Opah!_

_With Oprah? WTF?_

_Not OPRAH, you twit!!! OPAH!!! It’s a fish!!!_

_Oh, sorry. :-)_

_Find your muse yet?_

Therese paused thinking of Carol in her turquoise jumpsuit.

“You young people,” came a husky voice in the dark. “Texting when you should be enjoying your luscious surroundings.”

Therese whirled around wondering if she had conjured a ghost. But to her intense delight, it was a real blonde goddess who slowly approached from down the torch lit path.

_Hey, where’d you go? Therese? Did I lose you?_

Therese slipped the phone into her purse and watched as Carol sashayed up to her like a supermodel in heat, stilettos swaying in one hand, her eyes like heat-seeking missiles locking onto their target as she came to a stop mere inches from Therese’s body. They stood face-to-face breathing in the essence of one another. Carol noted that Therese was barefooted, too.

“Tired of shoes?” she purred.

“I like to have my feet on the ground.”

“Me, too.”

“Exactly how tall _are_ you without those?” asked Therese, indicating the stilettos.

“Five nine. Is that a problem?” Carol replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Not if you’re horizontal,” answered Therese with one of her own.

“I see. And how tall are _you_?”

“Five four. Is that a problem?

“The most delectable things come in small packages. Chocolates, caviar, kum…quats,” said Carol, purposely drawing out the last word as she breathed it into Therese’s ear.

“Kum…quats,” repeated Therese, flushing at this verbal foreplay but returning the volley. “I like how tangy they taste when you bite into them.”

Now it was Carol’s turn to flush. “Were you sexting a secret lover just now? Should I be jealous?”

“Only if you consider gay men to be a threat,” replied Therese with a smile. Her dimples distracted Carol from their sexual repartee and she laughed.

“You must think me mad,” she said, turning to look at the view.

“I think you are magnificent,” Therese replied. “And your perfume is intoxicating.”

“Thank you. It’s Tom Ford. Mandarino Di Amalfi. One of my favorite places on earth.”

“I’ve always wanted to visit Capri and Positano. Did you go with Harge?”

“Yes. Many years ago.”

And with the mention of his name, they fell silent.

“We’re divorcing,” said Carol finally as she turned to look at Therese.

“What?” said Therese, in shock and secret delight. “Does anyone know?”

“Just Tim and Julie. We felt it best to keep it quiet until the IPO is over. It’s been going on for two years.”

“I won’t say anything to Richard,” said Therese earnestly.

“Thank you,” Carol replied, moved by the brunette’s sincerity and dazzled by the deep green eyes that gazed at her so openly.

“Why are you telling me this?” Therese asked. “Or rather trusting me with this?”

“Because I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind since I saw you at the airport and I didn’t want you to think that the wife of your boyfriend’s boss was hitting on you,” said Carol in an outburst of words that caused her to look at Therese with trepidation.

“Well, aren’t you?” Therese replied softly with a smile. “For one, he’s not my boyfriend or fiancé, and two, I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind since this morning either.”

Carol exhaled in relief as she drank in the younger woman’s features in the torchlight. “Why are you here with him then?”

“As a favor, I suppose,” she sighed. “He wants to present the right image to your husband and gain the respect of his father though they fight constantly. I probably shouldn’t have told you that given the IPO.”

“It’s fine,” said Carol, reassuring her. “I won’t tell Harge. Now we both have secrets to keep. How did you two meet?”

“At the Hammer. It was a fundraising night for young wealthy supporters and I was there as a student artist from Otis.”

“Is that were you went to school?” said Carol, wanting to know everything about her.

“Yes, Otis College of Arts and Design. They have a relationship with the Hammer.”

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for your opening,” Carol apologized. “Will you show me your work?”

“Sure! I can show you on my iPad,” Therese replied, wanting to show her everything and more. “I take it Rindy is your daughter?”

“Yes.”

“How old is she?

“15.” Carol uttered, dreading Therese’s reaction.

“Really?” said Therese, trying not to act surprised. “You don’t seem old enough to have a daughter that age.”

“How old do you think I am?” asked Carol, groaning inside.

“From that beautiful face, I would have guessed early 30s,” said Therese honestly, looking into her eyes.

“Thank you, darling,” Carol beamed. “I love you for that. I’m actually a little further along in that decade."  _Like the tail end_. "And you?”

“25,” said Therese, watching Carol try not to react. “Too young?”

“No,” said Carol, covering. “I would have guessed a few years older.”

“I was on my own very early,” said Therese without going into details. “So what’s Rindy’s sport?”

“Volleyball.”

“ _Volleyball_? Is that why it’s on the schedule tomorrow?”

“That was Harge’s idea, not mine,” replied Carol emphatically.

“So I take it you play?”

“Some,” Carol hedged. “It’s been awhile. And you?”

“Weekends here and there,” answered Therese. “I’m dreading it. I know how competitive Richard gets.”

“Well then, we’ll just have to make sure to wear a lot of sunscreen and have a good time, won’t we?” Carol said patting her hand, before taking it into her own. Time stopped again as it had at the cocktail party. They looked into each other’s eyes and saw the same thing reflected. 

________________________

 

“Let’s walk,” said Carol quietly, taking her arm and guiding them further down into the grounds and towards the sea, two hearts beating as one in anticipation. Carol spotted an isolated clump of palm trees and tall bushes and led them off the path. Soft grass massaged their feet as they stepped behind the lush foliage, blocked from guest view but wide open to the ocean.

They stood facing each other as the full moon bathed their bodies in its silvery light. Carol stepped closer to Therese and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, drawing her in for a deep embrace. Therese’s hands slid across the silky skin of Carol’s bare back as she drank in her scent -- a mix of Italian citrus floral, sweat and sea air – that rose from the warm valley between Carol’s luscious breasts. _How is that I feel so safe in her arms and yet so aroused?_

Carol was acutely aware of Therese’s face in her cleavage, breathing hot air across the front of her silk jumpsuit and further stimulating her already erect nipples. The fresh smell of Therese’s hair mixed with her clean simple fragrance elicited a surprisingly protective feeling in Carol even as her fingers conducted their sensual exploration of her exposed back and neck. _What I’m feeling is more than lust for this woman._

The two breathed as one, their hearts beating in harmony with the surf as the waves crashed and receded, crashed and receded. Therese pulled back to look into Carol’s eyes and said, “Can I kiss you?”

Carol’s answer came quietly as she leaned down to meet Therese’s lips in a meltingly soft kiss. And with it, their individual fantasies and dreams merged into one as each answered the other’s siren call and willingly crashed upon their shores. Slowly they dove in deeper, seeking and answering, exploring and opening, sampling and tasting, allowing the rip currents to carry them away as the waves of desire grew bigger and bigger.

Therese broke contact to catch her breath, her chest heaving. “You taste like pineapple,” she laughed softly, looking into Carol’s eyes.

“Hot, sweet and sticky,” Carol whispered, breathing warmly against Therese’s neck. Her eyes darkened as she saw Therese’s arousal mirror her own.

“Just the way I like it,” said Therese, answering Carol’s call.

This time their mouths came together in a heated frenzy, tongues crashing and possessing, dancing and taunting. Therese grabbed Carol’s tight ass and pulled her closer aching for more contact. She slid her hand into the side of Carol’s halter top, grazing Carol’s nipple with her palm, which caused her to moan then quietly cry out as Therese gently pinched and twisted the taut nub over and over again.

Carol reciprocated by sliding her hand into Therese’s dress and easing a creamy breast out into the moonlight. “You are so beautiful,” she uttered in admiration, leaning down to take the nipple into her mouth, licking, biting and soothing it as the younger woman moaned in pleasure. Carol’s pussy was on meltdown watching Therese writhe under her wet tongue.

_Jesus, I want to take her right here, right on this grass, in the moonlight, under the stars, by these crashing waves, naked and…_

“Therese? Therese? Where are you?”

They froze. Richard. WTF? What should they do?

“He won’t give up until he finds me,” whispered Therese. “I better go.”

Carol nodded as Therese quickly rearranged herself. She kissed Carol goodbye and whispered, “I almost came when you bit my nipple.” Carol gasped at her saucy declaration, giving the younger woman a scolding look as Therese winked then disappeared behind the foliage.

“I’m here, Richard,” she said, emerging on the path behind him.

“Where the hell have you been?” he said angrily turning to see her. “I’ve been texting and looking everywhere for you.”

“I turned it off during the torch lighting ceremony. I told you I wanted to see the ocean.”

“What’s that smell?” he said, as she walked past him.

“What smell?” she said, secretly hoping some of Carol’s perfume clung to her. “Must be all the tropical fruit I’ve been eating oozing from my pores.”

Carol stifled a laugh from behind the bushes as she stared up at the full moon.

 _Definitely_ _hot, sweet and sticky._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol's perfume: Tom Ford's Mandarino Di Amalfi -- http://bit.ly/2cqmHgM
> 
> Hammer Museum: https://hammer.ucla.edu/ Their "Made in L.A. 2016" exhibition just closed. I thought it an appropriate place for Therese as an emerging L.A. artist.
> 
> Otis College of Art and Design http://www.otis.edu/
> 
> Re: Therese hearing Carol's voice for the first time: Of course it's a heightened imagining of Cate's voice but I also had that experience in a small L.A. theater lobby waiting for a show. This sultry woman's voice, the kind that dripped with upper crust British deliciousness, kept caressing my ear. I turned to see a late 60 something blonde woman in animated conversation. It was Jill Gascoine, Alfred Molina's wife. They are 16 years apart. She was famous 49-year-old TV star and he was a 33-year-old nobody when they got together. Sadly, she's battling Alzheimers now. http://bit.ly/2c1noLJ


	5. Too Much Tai Chi

**10:15 pm – Same night**

Carol waited behind the palm trees until she knew that Therese and Richard were too far ahead on the path to see her. She picked up her stilettos then stared up at the stars and moon with a bemused smile. _What just happened? I nearly stripped that young woman naked and made love to her on this grass! I pulled her breast out of her dress for Christ’s sake and feasted on it like some sort of crazy full moon she-wolf!_

Her thoughts continued to race as she started up the path. No one had affected her like this in a very long time. If ever, if she was honest. She’d had her share of sport fucking with girls during her volleyball team days, but that was nothing more than youthful experimentation and release. Her relationship with Harge began much the same way at Stanford though by the time they got married she possessed a genuine affection for him, which was further strengthened by Rindy’s birth shortly thereafter.

Abby was the one who opened her eyes to lovemaking that partnered lust with love and friendship in a way she’d never experienced before. It confirmed to her once and for all that she truly desired women over men, and wanted to live openly as someone who did. Unfortunately, what she felt deeply for Abby was friendship while her best friend fell in love with her. They survived it somehow even as the affair became the catalyst to end her marriage. Now she was face-to-face with a person who ignited not only her passion but also her heart and intellect. _What have you done to me, Therese Belivet?_

Carol approached the door to her adjoining room and inserted the plastic card waiting for the green light. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing. A third time. _Fuck!_ She walked down the hall to the presidential suite and inserted the card. Bingo! A green light appeared. Cursing under her breath, she opened the door quietly and tried to sneak down the front hall to her room.

“Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in,” Carol heard Harge say, as she turned to see him seated on the living room couch still clad in his cocktail clothes. She padded up to him in her bare feet and stood. He scanned her body up and down. “Please don’t tell me you walked through the lobby looking like that.”

“Like what?” she shot back. “Like someone who’s enjoying herself?” She held up her plastic room card. “Why doesn’t this work on my door?”

“Because I had it disabled,” said Harge with a grim smile. “While we’re here, you’ll use the presidential suite for your comings and goings. Just like the wife of a CFO should and not like a bitch in heat sneaking in the back door after fucking around with my employee’s fiancé.”

“She’s not his fucking fiancé and you know it,” she spat back not thinking.

“Oh, so you admit that you were with her,” he said, coldly.

“I went for a walk and Therese was standing on one of the bridges,” she replied casually, trying to cover. “We had a lovely conversation. I thought you wanted me to play chaperone to your protégé’s _girlfriend_.”

“Is that a new euphemism for cougar, Carol? _”_ Harge answered, his anger building. “ _Chaperone_? There’s lipstick in your cleavage that isn’t your shade and if I recall correctly, the paths here are paved in concrete and not grass!” He pointed to her feet.

Carol stared down at her chest in horror realizing that Therese has kissed her there in the moonlight in a shade so pale she’d overlooked it in the dark. A few stubborn blades of grass still clung to her toes despite the long walk back and her attempts to remove them before entering the lobby.

“It’s not what you think,” she said feebly, trying to regain her composure after his accusations.

“Really? Then what it is? Do tell. Mentoring? Mothering? Comforting a girl who’s only ten years older than our daughter because she’s upset that I called her his fucking _fiancé_?”

“We’re divorcing, Harge, remember?” she replied heatedly, gaining back some of her grit. “I’m not one of your junior staff you can order around. You can’t tell me what to do.”

“Oh, but this is where you’re wrong, Carol,” said Harge, doubling down. “First, you are still my wife since I haven’t signed the final papers, which you already know since we’re waiting for this IPO to launch. Second, you agreed to come on this trip so we can show stable leadership and ensure a good opening price. Third, we need the Semco Fund to invest heavily in our company and encourage others to do the same. If your juvenile actions do anything to muck up that buy-in from Richard’s dad, you can kiss our negotiations goodbye.”

“Meaning what?” she barked back. “If I don’t stop speaking to her you’ll tear up our settlement agreement? The one that’s taken us two years to get to this point?”

“If you do so much as smile in her direction, I’ll call Rindy and tell her you slept with Abby. Wonder how that will make her feel about her beloved godmother?”

Carol gasped. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Wouldn’t I?” he sneered. “Don’t test me, Carol. Go to your room and forget this girl. Play your part, show up at the events with that expensive smile of yours and we’ll get through this week.”

“You’re a heartless prick, Harge,” seethed Carol. “I never thought I’d see you bring our daughter into this.”

“You should have thought of that before you fucked your best friend,” Harge replied.

“If it wasn’t her, it would have been someone else,” Carol retorted. “We’ve been over for a long time and you know it. Or were you hoping for a threesome with your girlfriend Cynthia?”

“Leave her out of this,” he spat. “She’s not the one who spoiled Rindy all of her life. I don’t think the image of your face between Abby’s legs is one our daughter will forget. Or forgive."

“If you think you can use that to turn my daughter against me, you’re sadly mistaken,” she snapped back. “She’s a very open-minded young woman.”

“Want to find out?” said Harge, pulling out his cellphone. “Let’s call her now." He started to dial.

“No!” screamed Carol, lunging for the phone. Harge held it away from her and laughed. He put the phone down.

“I thought not.”

“I truly hate you.”

“Hate’s a strong word, Carol. They say it shows a powerful love at the base. Go to bed. We have beach volleyball tomorrow afternoon and I need you to play star athlete.”

Defeated for now, Carol turned and headed toward her bedroom. “Fuck you, Harge.”

“Oh, and Carol?” he called as she reached for the door handle. “Don’t think about getting your key card reprogrammed. I’ll just have it disabled again. Pleasant dreams.”

_______________________

 

Carol shut the door and locked it. She fell onto the bed and started sobbing uncontrollably. Black tears streamed down her face as the Chanel mascara bled across Therese’s lipstick kiss turning Carol’s chest into a mixed media canvas of pain and desire. She felt hopeless and trapped, soaring in ecstasy a mere hour ago and now plunged into dark despair. _Would he really do it? Would he call Rindy if I spoke to Therese? Would she care if her mother were a lesbian? Who had slept with her godmother?_

Carol forced herself to stop crying and got out her cellphone. She didn’t dare call fearing her voice would betray her so she texted instead.

_Hey bug, what are you up to?_

She waited a few minutes with bated breath.

_Hey mom! I’m out with Sophie and Ashley. We’re at Toms on Abbot Kinney_

_What are you doing there?_

_Having coffee & listening 2 a cool guitarist_

_Isn’t it getting late?_

_Mom, it’s 7:45 here. Chill. Toms closes at 8_

_Who’s taking you home?_

_Sophie’s mom. But we’re getting yogurt first. What’s with all the questions?_

_Sorry, sweat pea. Just missing u_

_That’s lame, mom. U just left this morning. Is dad being a pain?_

Carol paused a moment before responding.

_He’s fine. Must be the tropical drinks making me sappy_

_That’s OK. When’s beach volleyball?_

_Tomorrow_

_Remember mom – ROSS IS BOSS!!! Go get ‘em!!!_

_Thanks, bug. I love u <3<3_

_Love u2 <3<3_

The phone went dark and Carol clutched it to her chest. Hands placed over her heart and Therese’s kiss, she fell into an exhausted sleep.

_________________________

 

**Monday morning 7:30 am**

Therese awoke to the sound of birds chirping and waves crashing in the distance. She felt the sun on her back as she raised her head to look out from under a blanket. She was stunned to find herself on the lanai laying on a padded chaise lounge just outside their bedroom’s sliding glass door wearing a tank top and shorts. Then she remembered the fight. All the way back to their room and into the night.

Accusations were made and things were said until a silence finally fell between them. She slid the glass door open to make her escape and get some breathing room. She must have fallen asleep on the chaise and Richard had covered her up. Therese felt something hard against her chest and reached down to pull out her sketchbook. She turned over onto her back and opened it up, flipping through old drawings until she found the perfect one.

Carol. Her magnificent face captured in the moonlight like a Greek goddess come to life. Aphrodite rising from the sea. Being in her arms was like nothing she’d ever felt before. Safe. Secure. Alive. On fire. Her perfume and personal scent acting in sync like twin sex pheromones driving Therese to act in totally uncharacteristic ways. _I’m the one who asked if I could kiss her. I’m the one who said she tasted like pineapple and that I liked it hot, sweet and sticky. Holy shit! And I’m the one who slipped my hand into her jumpsuit to fondle her nipple. What the hell happened to me? Those Tai Chis are some kind of tropical liquid crack! Who am I kidding? I’m addicted to her._

When Carol reached down to gently lift her boob out of her v-neck dress and into the moonlight, Therese thought it was the hottest thing she’d ever seen. And when Carol leaned down to take her nipple into her mouth, she thought she’d pass out from the excruciating pleasure. The way Carol’s tongue gently licked around the base of her nipple without touching it. Then flicked the top ever so lightly. And again, oh so lightly. Therese gasped with each stroke as a wet slick grew between her nether lips. Carol’s saliva made the hard nub gleam in the moon’s glow causing Therese to moan and writhe as she ran her tongue over and around again and again. Then Carol looked at her with a dark gleam in her eyes and quickly bit Therese’s nipple causing her to cry out in ecstasy as a shooting spark ignited her clit. Her knees nearly buckled as her thong flooded.

She knew that she would have lain down naked in the grass if Carol had asked. She would have done anything for her and to her in that moment. But then Richard called and broke the evening’s spell. A magical night where she, Therese Belivet, bantered like a sexual pro with a stunning blonde more than a decade her senior who wore designer clothes, had a 15-year-old daughter, got jealous easily and wanted her madly. And who was starting to claim her heart.

Therese felt her cellphone vibrate somewhere under the blankets. _WTF? Did I bring everything out here?_

_Hey girl, lost u last nite. Did u get lucky? ;-)_

_What are u doing up? It’s before noon_

_Couldn’t sleep. Sam escaped again_

_Oh no! She’ll be back. She knows u only keep gluten free_

_U shit. Don’t make me laugh_

_Like Tiki Cat, Tuna with Calamari & Pumpkin_

_OK, so I overdid the South Pacific theme_

_Ya think, Trader Vic?_

_Better than Trader Joe! 3 buck Chuck sucks now_

_I’ve been sucking down Tai Chis_

_WTF? BJ’s with Chinese?_

_Mai Tais, Hyatt style_

_Vino makes u naughty. Can't imagine u & Bacardi_

_How about me kissing a gorgeous blonde older woman? ;-)_

_STFU! RU freakin’ kidding me?_

_Nope 4 realz_

_Dish all, baby cakes!_

Just then the bedroom door slid open and Richard stuck his head out. “Hey,” he said quietly.

“Hey,” she replied, setting the phone down face up.

“How’d you sleep out here?”

“Okay actually. Thanks for covering me up.”

“No worries. I’m on my way to the morning sessions. Volleyball is at 2:00. See you there?”

“Sure. I’ll be there.”

“K. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Richard closed the door and was gone.

_Well, that was romantic_

_Shut up! It was a rough nite_

_Don’t tell me. The blonde?_

_Yep, his boss’s wife_

_U tramp, Belivet!_

_She’s getting a divorce_

_That’s what they all say_

_No, seriously. No one knows yet_

_Uh huh._ _Kids?_

_A 15 year old daughter_

_Oooookaaaay_

_UR making this sound bad_

_I’M making it sound bad? That’s rich_

_She’s amazing. I’ve never met someone like her B4_

_Sigh. Take it slow. I don’t want u 2 get hurt_

_U sound like my mother_

_Well, since u never knew her, I’m it, kiddo_

_Don't worry, I’ll be fine_

_What’s on 2day’s agenda?_

_Volleyball_

_SLAY ALL DAY!! USA!!_

_U idiot_

_Like my Leslie Jones impression? :-o_

_Got 2 go_

_Be careful_

_K_

_And Belivet?_

_Yeah?_

_Wear those swim shorts that hug your cute ass. Blondie will cream her bikini!_

_Slut!_

_SASHAY ALL DAY!! USA!! RuPaul out!_

Therese laughed and stretched out on the chaise. It was going to be a great day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Trader Vic's -- http://tradervics.com/ Claims to have invented the Mai tai in 1944. One of the first successful themed restaurant chains with its Tiki culture and Polynesian drinks, food and vibe.
> 
> 2) Trader Joe's -- http://www.traderjoes.com/ -- for those unfamiliar with this US grocery chain, in 2002 they launched their Charles Shaw brand of wines that the store sold for $1.99 a bottle. People bought cases at a time. They became known as "Two buck Chuck" for varietals of Chardonnay, Merlot, Cabernet Sauvignon, Shiraz, Sauvignon Blanc, Pinot Grigio, and White Zinfandel. By 2012, TJ's had sold 600 million bottles. Now it's priced at $2.99, which is why Dannie calls it "3 buck Chuck."
> 
> 3) RuPaul -- http://www.rupaul.com/ (as if anyone doesn't know this divine diva of drag & fashion)
> 
> 4) Toms -- http://www.toms.com/


	6. This Nearly Was Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, girls. Life. But the long awaited beach volleyball!

Carol awoke in the middle of the night still clutching her cellphone and wearing the clothes from the cocktail party. She stripped off her jumpsuit and underwear before plodding to the bathroom to take out her contacts, which were glued to her eyeballs. She had a splitting headache from the alcohol and her argument with Harge so she downed two tablets of ibuprofen with a glass of water. Too tired to take a shower, she stumbled back into bed and crashed, Therese’s lipstick kiss still clinging to her chest like a future promise.

**10:00 a.m.**

Carol lay naked on the beach, her body covered in sand and bits of seaweed, baking in the hot sun. She raised her head and looked to both sides but saw no one. Her throat was parched and her head hurt. Puzzled, she laid her head back down and closed her eyes. _WTF am I?_ She felt a shadow cross her body and before she could tense up a soothing female voice said, “Don’t be afraid. You are safe now. No one will harm you ever again.”

Carol looked up to see dazzling green eyes looking into hers with love and compassion. The young woman knelt at her side and covered her with a beautiful turquoise sarong. She slipped her hand under Carol’s head and lifted it up to pour cool clear water into her mouth from an ornate bottle.

“How did I get here?” Carol whispered after she drank her fill.

“Don’t you remember?” said the otherworldly brunette. “You were struggling with a man in a small boat. He was trying to remove your clothes. His actions caused the boat to tip over and you both fell into the sea. Again he tried to grab you, but instead you slipped out of your garments and swam to shore.”

“But where is here?” said Carol. “Why is there no one else around?”

“Because this is Bali Ha’i, _your_ special island,” answered the girl with the most luminous smile and dimples she’d ever seen. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Before Carol could reply, the girl leaned down and kissed her tenderly. She tasted like pineapple and as her tongue parted Carol’s lips, Carol slipped her hand into the brunette’s hair to pull their mouths and bodies closer. As their tongues danced and swirled, Carol felt her hips start to move wanting more contact with this gorgeous vision.

Just then she heard a loud clanging; too loud to be church bells but just as insistent and obnoxious. Carol’s eyes jolted open. The hotel telephone next to her bed was ringing. She groaned and groggily reached over to pick-up the receiver, trying to shake the sand out of her brain.

“Hel-lo,” she muttered.

“Good morning, Mrs. Aird!” said a way-too-cheerful male voice. “Mr. Aird asked me to give you a wake-up call to remind you about the beach volleyball game today at 2:00. It’s being held at Shipwreck Beach, which is adjacent to our property.”

“Seriously?” said Carol, incredulously.

“Ma’m?” replied the man puzzled.

“Never mind,” said Carol, clearing her head. “Why isn’t it at the Hyatt?”

“Because our property doesn’t have a beach,” answered the voice. “That’s why we built all the pools and lagoons. The public beach next door is very nice but there’s no swimming allowed. You can wade in a little ways but the currents are too strong. We have warning flags there to remind you.”

“Sounds so inviting,” said Carol, noting the irony. “Where do people ocean swim then?”

“Brennecke’s Beach and Poipu Beach Park are both within easy walking distance. If you want something wild and spectacular with no one around, rent a 4-wheel drive Jeep and go to Polihale State Park on the western side of the island. Incredible stars at night.”

“That sounds amazing,” said Carol, filing the information away. “Thank you for the call. Mahalo.”

“My pleasure, ma’m,” said the voice. “Mr. Aird also said to tell you that breakfast is set up in the dining room. Have a good day.”

Carol hung up the phone and lay back down. Harge. Therese. Bali Hai’i. _Was she really my special island? Will I even get a chance to find out?_

___________________________

 

**2:00 p.m. Shipwreck Beach**

“Okay, everyone gather ‘round while I announce the teams,” said Harge, standing under a large open tent erected next to three volleyball nets positioned equidistant apart on the sand with court markers. “Because so many people signed up to play, we won’t be able to do the usual two person teams. It would take too long and we have other things planned for this evening. So teams will be made up of six players.”

Therese scanned the crowd looking for Carol but couldn’t find her. _That’s odd_. _How can she not be here?_ She had made sure to wear the swim shorts Dannie mentioned and a matching tropical print tankini top. Both clung to her body in ways she hoped a certain blonde would notice. _If she shows up._

“Isn’t that a bit skimpy to wear playing volleyball?” asked Richard, when he came back to the room to change after his meetings.

“What do you mean?” Therese replied. “I’ve worn this at our games in Santa Monica.”

“Yes, but that’s with our friends,” he answered, changing into board shorts. “These are my colleagues and bosses.”

“Didn’t you see what Kerri Walsh Jennings had on in Rio?” she retorted. “I’m practically wearing a burkini by comparison.”

“I hear you, but…” he started to say.

“Are you afraid someone else might like what they see? Is that it?” she inquired, cutting him off.

“Terry…”

“This is what I’m wearing. And I’ll bet other women will have on the same or less.”

She was right about that. Her outfit was modest compared to several spouses who were clad in thong bikinis and halter-tops. Therese couldn’t believe that these women actually intended to play. They looked more like _Real Housewives of Honolulu_ contestants. Conversely, the company’s female employees were dressed in Nike competition suits while the men ranged from hard-body marketing guys to flabby couch potato programmers. The group looked like a reality TV mosh pit.

And then she saw Carol -- striding across the sand carrying a large canvas bag like a runway Lawrence of Arabia. Her lean body was draped in white silk resort wear: a long sleeved, baseball-style jacket over loose drawstring pants, topped by a floppy wide brimmed hat and black designer sunglasses. She walked to the backside of the tent away from Harge and the crowd.

“I didn’t think you were coming,” said Julie, seated in a director’s chair in the hospitality area. “How did Harge ever talk you into this? Or did he?” she questioned, eyeing Carol’s clothes. “Is that from Armani’s spring 2017 collection of volleyball couture?”

“Very funny, Julie,” said Carol, with a frown as she set her bag down. “Did I have a choice? The screws just seem to get tighter the closer we come to this IPO and our divorce being final. Please just help me get through this week.”

“I’ll do what I can,” promised Julie. “I never understood this need for secrecy anyway. How could your divorce possibly matter at this point? Besides, I think you’ve got a new suitor in the wings.”

Julie indicated the crowd facing Harge. Carol turned to see Therese standing near the front. _Oh my god, WTF is she wearing? I’m a dead woman_. _How am I going to survive this?_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied coolly, trying to cover, as she started pulling things out of her bag.

“Carol,” said Julie, changing tone to direct a very pointed “don’t bullshit me” look her way. “How long have we known each other? Do I really have to bring up the night after our Harvard game?”

Carol blushed beet red. “We promised never to talk about that.”

“And we haven’t,” said Julie, her eyes softening. “In 20 years. No regrets. But I saw how you looked at that beautiful young woman at the cocktail party and how she looked at you. Especially when I dragged her away. Your face hasn’t glowed that much in a very long time. If she’s the reason, then do something about it.”

“It’s not that simple, Julie,” sighed Carol, taking off her hat.

“When is it ever?” replied Julie with a smile. “The question is what are you willing to risk to find out?”

“Not my daughter,” declared Carol stubbornly, as she pulled her blonde tresses back into a ponytail using a hair band.

“What has Rindy got to do with this?” asked Julie quizzically, before it suddenly dawned on her. “Don’t tell me she still doesn’t know.”

Carol shook her head as she unzipped her jacket.

“What are you waiting for?” asked Julie. “Rindy’s a very loving and accepting person. You raised her to be that way. Hell, she’s probably already kissed a girl or been kissed by one. Is that what you’re afraid of? That the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree?”

“Julie!” snapped Carol, feeling irritated and vulnerable. “Of course not!”

Before Julie could reply, they heard Harge yell, “Carol! We need you!”

“I’m here if you need me,” said Julie quietly, watching Carol silently pull off her drawstring pants.

Carol closed her eyes as she did before every match, trying to silence her mind and switch into competition mode. _This discussion will have to wait. I’ve got a game to play._

She put on her sky blue visor and pulled her ponytail through the back, then slid on a pair of Oakley RPM Squared Team USA sunglasses before walking towards the disbursing crowd.

_Let’s do this._

________________________

 

As Harge read off the team rosters, people peeled off and headed off to their designated sand courts. Therese heard her name called after Richard’s and walked to the court directly in front of the tent with two other couples: Brett and his girlfriend Bailey, two sun-kissed product sales specimens, plus 6’4” software engineer Steve and his 5’10” wife Heather. _At least we’ve got some tall trees on our team,_ thought Therese, wondering where Carol was and noting that the other team only had five players.

“Hey Ted,” called Brett, walking up to a middle-aged man standing on the opposite side of the net. “Too bad you have to play with such a weak link. We might as well head to the bar now so you can buy my scotch.”

“What do you mean, Bronstein?” replied Ted from finance, not taking the bait. “Our sixth player is on her way.”

“Yeah, but it’s Aird’s wife,” said Brett with a smirk.

“Meaning what, exactly?”

“Come on, man,” the younger guy said. “Didn’t you see what she wore at the cocktail party? And what she has on today? That lady is all designer clothes and fancy shoes. She wouldn’t dare break a fingernail out here.”

“Oh, really?” replied Ted, indicating his head toward the front of the tent.

There stood Carol. Wearing Oakleys and a visor that read _USA,_ a long-sleeved white shirt with a  _Sydney 2000 Olympics_  logo on its front and sky blue bikini bottoms that topped her long sculpted athlete legs. Both teams stared up at her. Brett was dumbstruck.

“Didn’t you know?” said Ted, rubbing it in. “Oh, that’s right. You’re one of the new guys. Her maiden name was Carol Ross. MVP at Stanford. Former Olympian and gal pal of Kerri Walsh Jennings. I’ll take that Scotch now.”

Therese was equally awestruck. This was a fierce warrior queen striding forward to command her troops. No sexy runway model sashay here. Unless you counted those sculpted legs that led to a perfectly shaped butt. _No, this wasn’t going to be a problem at all. Fuck!_

Carol saw the look on everyone’s faces and admitted it gave her a rush to play the “ringer” though technically her secret was out now. In these clothes, she _was_ Carol Ross and that woman loved to compete. The testosterone was flowing and in some ways it made her even hotter for Therese than she was the night before. Behind the Oakleys, her eyes drank in the tight swim shorts that clung to the younger woman’s sweet ass and Venus mound, as well as the tankini that left little to the imagination. Not that Carol hadn’t already enjoyed some of that succulent terrain. _God, how I want this girl!_

“Hey guys!” said Carol brightly as she approached the group. “Ready for a little friendly competition?”

“Friendly?” laughed Ted, who’d known her for years. “Are you softening up in your old age? You forget I’ve seen you play.”

“Come now, Ted,” laughed Carol in return. “We’re here to have fun, not go for the gold! Though I do hear that there might be some Bacardi waiting for us later tonight.” Everyone laughed.

“Speaking of gold, did you win any medals in Sydney?” asked Bailey, sucking up to Carol and irritating Therese.

“We just missed getting the bronze that year, but it was still an honor to play for our country” said Carol with a smile, noting Bailey’s schmoozing and Therese’s irritation. Carol wanted to speak privately to the brunette in some way while Harge was distracted in the tent, but didn’t know how in this public setting. She could feel Therese’s eyes on her but dared not reach out to touch her. She tried to send a smile but wasn’t sure it registered.

Therese wondered why Carol didn’t say hello to her separately, but with Richard standing there and Harge not far away, it probably wasn’t a good idea. Plus their sunglasses prevented both of them from detecting messages meant for them alone thought she did notice Carol checking her out. Things would have to wait.

“Let’s get these games started!” yelled Harge to the crowds. “Two minutes to set up your teams. Then we’ll do a coin toss.”

On Therese’s side, Bailey and the two tall trees were positioned left to right across the front, with Brett, Therese and Richard across the back. Each player had a fair share of beach experience but no one expected anyone to adhere to strict professional positions or rules.

“I’ll do my best to call plays,” said Richard, their team captain. “But I expect all of you to call for the ball and back each other up.”

Carol was faced with the same challenges on her side. Nearly everyone was an amateur weekend warrior who knew little about formal play or position strategy. But she did have some tall trees of her own and placed them up front with her against the others. Now she just hoped they would all back each other up. Carol Aird honestly didn’t care if they lost today but Carol Ross really did.

Richard won the coin toss so he served first. It went high and deep to the back middle of the court. A redheaded gal set it up to one of the tall trees in the front. He passed the ball to Carol who spiked it hard over Bailey’s head. Brett called it but botched the set requiring Therese to drop to one knee and bump it up to Steve to spike. But the other two trees blocked it and the ball dropped back over the net on their side. Richard made a dive to save it but too late.

Carol was impressed that Therese made the save. _She’s got spunk for a girl her size_. Therese was happy she didn’t fuck up on the first ball knowing the blonde was watching. The serve moved to Carol’s team and Ted served the ball underhand so it went sky high over the net and back to Richard who could barely see it in the direct sun. “I got it,” he yelled, setting it to Steve who turned it over to Heather to spike. She faked out Carol and the two trees, slamming into the right corner. The guy there didn’t stand a chance. And so the ball switched sides again as they rotated. 1-1.

Steve threw the ball high and jumped even higher to send the ball screaming over the net -- and out. And the serve switched sides again. To Carol. _Uh oh,_ thought Brett, echoing those of everyone on their team. Carol threw the ball high and jumped like Michael Jordan to send the ball spinning over the net and curving into the court at the very back edge. Ace.

“Where the fuck were you guys?” yelled Brett at Richard and Steve.

“That’s funny coming from you, asshole,” said Richard. “Therese had to save your first ball.”

Carol’s next serve was a floater than just barely cleared the net and dropped like a stone between Bailey and Brett. Carol gloated behind her glasses. _For once I agree with Richard, asshole._ Therese dove to save it but wound up eating sand instead. She spit some out as she stood up wondering if Carol appreciated her efforts.

That she did. Carol was having a hard time concentrating watching Therese’s body move across the sand. _If she’s this gutsy on the court, imagine her in bed._ Carol tried to ignore the throbbing between legs. A salty moistness began to coat her bikini and it wasn’t sweat. 3-1.

For Therese, the next points and even the second game became a blur of serves, sets, dives, aces, curses and finger pointing. It was like one of those slow motion “Olympic Moment” segments with glistening bodies sweating in the sun, contorted faces, rippling muscles, fist pumping, back slapping and victory smiles. Of course there was only one glistening body that truly held her interest: the one whose bikini kept riding up her perfectly shaped ass. _The very ass I grabbed less than 24 hours ago._ To the young brunette, Carol acted a like gladiator in the Coliseum – fearless, fierce and a tad frightening. But when she took off the long sleeved Olympic shirt to reveal sculpted abs and stunning bikini-top cleavage, Therese added two more f-words –-  _fucking fine!_

Carol’s team took the first game, but Richard’s group managed to get their shit together and battle back to win the second. Now it was down to the final points of the third game. By now everyone was sore or tired or both and wanted to go back to the hotel to relax. Theirs was the last group to finish. The rest had left already while some curious onlookers hung around to see if Carol would take her team to victory. Like Harge, Tim and Julie.

The score was 23-23. Carol stood ready at the net as Ted served low and fast to Richard. He set it to Bailey who set it to Steve who spiked. The back row redhead saved it, and set it up to Carol who set it to a tall tree who spiked it hard to Brett. He saved it but bumped it up backwards forcing Therese to run out of the court to hit it back over her head toward the net. She fell hard as she did it and bruised her knee. She heard Richard yell, “Fuck!” She turned to see his arm hit the ball into the net. She got up slowly and limped back as the ball returned to Carol’s side. 24-23.

“Are you okay?” said Richard.

“I’m fine,” Therese replied, favoring one leg and breathing heavy. “Let’s get this done.”

Carol could see that Therese had hurt something in the fall but with Harge there she didn’t dare say anything. One point to go and this would all be over. Ted served high and slow to Brett again who managed this time to set it to Steve who set it to Heather who faked out the tall trees and slammed it back to their weakest corner. That guy pulled it out as well and set it back to a tall tree who set it to Carol.

Carol Ross saw her options and knew she had only one if she wanted to win. Carol Aird knew it would cost her. Dearly. The two Carols jumped high in the air and in that moment of suspension, one won out. That Carol unleashed a devastating hit, spiking the ball at lightening speed toward the face of Therese Belivet.

“Look out!” yelled Richard, as the ball screamed towards her.

The pain in Therese’s leg had caused her to momentarily lose focus on the game so it was only Richard’s call that made her look up as the ball hurled her way. She barely managed to raise her hands to her face to shield it. The impact knocked her off balance and she fell into the sand along with the ball. Her hands hurt like hell but not as much as what she saw next.

There on the other side of the net was Carol Ross –- surrounded by cheering teammates patting her on the back as she pumped her fist and yelled along with them. The taste of victory was sweet! But when Carol Aird turned to see how Therese was doing, her heart collapsed at the sight of the young woman being helped off the court by her teammates. Therese did not look back at her but one of her teammates did. Richard sent daggers Carol’s way.

Her team grew silent as they watched Therese exit. A group of spectators passed by with one saying to the others, “That’s kind of a shitty way to win. Almost knocking a girl out.”

Both Carols felt empty inside. To one it was a hollow victory. A sad reminder of the price she had paid in the past for her overly competitive behavior. To the other, it was the death of a dream. A fragile promise of paradise now broken. _She nearly was mine._

 _One dream in my heart,_  
_One love to be living for,_  
_One love to be living for_  
_This nearly was mine_

 _One girl for my dream,_  
_One partner in paradise,_  
_This promise of paradise_  
_This nearly was mine._

 _Close to my heart she came_  
_Only to fly away,_  
_Only to fly as day flies from moonlight_

 _Now, now I'm alone,_  
_Still dreaming of paradise,_  
_Still saying that paradise_  
_Once nearly was mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Therese's suit -- I'm thinking Athleta. Love their stuff. http://gap.us/2cTd0mU
> 
> 2) Carol's Oakley RPM Squared Team USA sunglasses: http://bit.ly/2cZGROO
> 
> 3) Sydney 2000 Olympics logo: http://bit.ly/2aZYziQ (Laughed out loud when this turned out to be the best year for Carol)
> 
> 4) One of my favorite versions of "This Nearly Was Mine," sung by Brian Stokes Mitchell in a concert version of "South Pacific" at Carnegie Hall. http://bit.ly/2cCThbR Gorgeous.


	7. Lōkahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, gals! I had house guests for a week. Won't happen again. Hopefully you'll forgive me -- and Carol -- when you see how long this chapter is. Enjoy!

**5:00 p.m. Grand Hyatt Resort**

Therese was overwhelmed by her teammates’ support as they escorted the injured brunette and Richard back to their room. Each alternated between praise of her teamwork, sorrow for her getting hurt and anger at Carol for the blonde’s unsportsmanlike conduct.

“She should have been thrown out of the game for that last ball,” Brett vented. “And defaulted the match to us.”

“If you’d managed to return the first serve, Therese wouldn’t have hurt her knee trying to save your shitty set,” Richard retorted. “And Carol might have spiked someone else.”

“Are you defending her because she’s Aird’s wife?” Brett shot back. “Because I know that you’re her husband’s little brown-nosed boy.”

“What the fuck did you just say?” snapped Richard, who luckily had his arm around Therese to steady her walk or he would have decked the cocky towheaded asswipe.

“Guys!” said Steve, stepping in between the two with his full 6’4” frame. “Knock this shit off. Brett and Bailey, why don’t you head off to your room? Heather and I will see these two home.”

“Come on, Brett,” said Bailey, grabbing his arm. “Let’s go. Hope you feel better Therese.”

“Sure, whatever,” said Brett, glaring at Richard. “Sorry, Therese.”

“For what it’s worth,” said Heather as the pair walked away, “I thought you did a fantastic job considering how tiny you are compared to the two of us.” She indicated Steve and herself. “Even we tall trees would have had a hard time returning those serves.”

“And honestly,” Steve added, “what she did was well within the rules. It’s called a ‘facial.’ Luckily you got your hands up in time, but if Carol had actually hit your face, she would have owed you a six-pack.”

“A six-pack?” said Therese incredulously. “Of _beer_?”

“Yes,” said Heather. “Isn’t that insane? I think in this case you should demand a full spa treatment.”

“I second that,” said a feminine voice behind them. The foursome turned around to see Julie catching up to the group in the hotel’s hallway. “I think a relaxing massage and a _real_ facial are just what Therese needs at this point. What say you? My treat.”

“That’s very generous, Julie, but you really don’t…” protested Therese.

“Nonsense,” scoffed Julie kindly. “It’s the least I can do when a brave young artist takes on the warrior goddess Artemis herself and lives to tell the tale.”

Therese saw the twinkle in Julie’s eye and smiled for the first time since the game ended. “Okay, I accept. Thank you.”

“Wonderful,” said Julie. “I’ll make the arrangements. But first, I’d like to have a quick word with you about another matter. Richard, may I borrow your girl again? Drinks are on me at the Captain’s Bar if you, Heather and Steve want to down that six-pack or a dry martini. You all deserve it. I promise not to be long and to take good care of her.”

Richard started to protest, but saw that hers was not really a request and opened the door to their room. Julie helped Therese in and shut the door behind them.

“I wonder what that’s all about,” said Heather as the trio made their way to the bar.

“Probably hush money and a room upgrade,” said Steve with a gleam in his eye, which caused all three to burst out laughing.

____________________

 

Julie helped Therese limp to the couch and gathered several pillows to prop up her leg. There was a sharp knock on the door and she opened it to a room service cart laden with ice buckets, ice packs, towels, water bottles and two shot glasses filled with a carmel-colored liquid.

“How did they…” said Therese, looking at Julie who smiled.

“I’m an old pro at this and plus, I know a few people,” she said with a wink.

Julie put several ice packs in a towel and placed it on Therese’s bruised knee. She placed a bucket filled with cubed ice water on either side of her on the sofa and said, “Stick you hands in these and keep them there for as long as you can.”

“Oh my god, this is freezing!” Therese yelped, as she gingerly dropped each paw into the silver bucketed ice baths.

“You can do it!” Julie encouraged. “They’ll get numb in a minute.” She walked over to the cart and picked up a shot glass. “Here, down this. Nothing like an old school single malt Scotch to ease the pain.”

Therese tilted her head back and opened her mouth so Julie could pour the expensive whiskey down her throat. She quickly swallowed the smoky alcohol and instantly felt it flowing through her veins. “Wow, that’s strong,” she coughed, causing Julie to reach for the bottled water.

“Just what the doctor ordered,” said Julie, as she gave her a sip before downing the second shot of Scotch. “Woo, that’s good,” she grimaced. Therese felt herself starting to unwind as Julie pulled out her cellphone.

“This is Julie Thompson. I need a deluxe custom package for one of our team members. Yes, tonight. Whatever it takes to make that happen. Therese Belivet. Room 625. 6:00? Thank you, she’ll be there.”

“You’re very kind,” said Therese, relaxing into the couch as she struggled to keep her hands in the ice. “Why are you doing this for me? I mean, I know you appreciate my work, but…”

Julie sat down next to her. “Therese, I think you are an exceptional person. Another exceptional person I love cares deeply about you and I’m here on her behalf.”

Therese’s eyes widened and she started to pull her hands out of the ice to protest. “If Carol sent you to apologize, I’m afraid you’re wasting your time.”

“Now, now, now,” said Julie, pushing her hands back into the ice. “She has no idea that I’m here. Truly. This is all me.” Julie looked deep into her eyes and Therese saw the truth there.

“I’m not here to excuse her behavior, I’m here to explain it,” said Julie. “And maybe when I’m done, you’ll see her in a different light. I’ve known Carol since we were teenagers at Stanford. That’s where we met Tim and Harge, which is how the company got started. But you probably heard that story. What you might not know is that I played on the volleyball team with Carol. She wasn’t as tall as Kerri Walsh, but she was just as smart and aggressive. Plus the girls loved her.”

“Meaning?” asked Therese.

“She was popular,” said Julie, covering and not wanting to go there. “She was team captain one year and voted MVP. Things were going smoothly until it came to qualifying for the 1996 US Olympic Team.”

“What happened?” Therese inquired.

“The pressure was intense,” said Julie. “You can only imagine the stakes involved. There were only so many slots and Stanford wanted as many of those as possible. Plus there was Nancy.”

“Who’s Nancy?” Therese asked, dreading the answer.

“Nancy is Carol’s mother,” said Julie. “Nancy Ross was/is like the Ethel Kennedy of the West Coast. Carol is a 5th generation Californian on Nancy’s side. Big political family with lots of oil money. Nancy has five siblings so their house was always loaded with aunts, uncles, cousins and anyone else they could drag along. Every sport imaginable was played at their estate on the weekends. Carol’s older sister Elaine has a bad heart so Carol had to defend the family honor. Luckily, she was a tomboy who held her own against her male cousins. But…” Julie paused.

“But?” asked Therese, now fully invested in the tale, as she finally pulled her hands out of the ice. Julie took a towel to help dry them.

“But Nancy didn’t tolerate weakness,” Julie continued. “Straights A’s, blue ribbons and gold medals were expected. ‘Excellence above all’ was her motto. If Carol brought home a B, she was sent to bed without dinner. Second place got her grounded for a week. We won’t even talk about third. Needless to say, winning was everything.”

“So what happened with the Olympic team?”

“Nancy expected Carol to do whatever it took to get on that team or face the consequences at home. Carol was a sophomore at the time. She started to play more aggressively – faster serves, harder spikes. Team play became a solo show as she started picking off players on the other side of the net.”

“Meaning?”

“Exactly what happened to you today. Her killer instinct took over and she crossed the line. She found the other team’s weakest link and eliminated it. One night she spiked the ball so hard it nearly cost a girl her eye. That’s when she was placed on suspension for ‘unsportsmanlike conduct.’ Nancy wanted to remove her from Stanford but Carol’s dad intervened. It was the only time I saw Bill stand up to her. Carol was the apple of his eye. She was sent to live with cousins in Paris to finish out her spring and summer semesters before returning to Palo Alto in the fall.”

“But that was a long time ago,” said Therese. “And she obviously made the team four years later. I saw the shirt. What has that got to do with her behavior today?”

“Carol has a hypercompetitive personality,” Julie emphasized. “The drive to win at all costs is part of her DNA and upbringing. She’s worked very hard over the years to bring it under control, but under the wrong kind of pressure it can still come out in spades. Like today.”

“Julie, why are you _really_ telling me all this?” Therese asked in frustration after failing to find the thread.

“Because my dear, Carol is falling in love with you and if I’m not mistaken, you have feelings for her as well. So if there’s anything I can do to fix this mess and get you two back together, I will.”

Therese was stunned, her heart and head reeling between joy and anger. “She’s _what_? Sending a ball screaming toward my head is her way of showing that she loves me? I saw her hypercompetitive personality go after the weakest link and I don’t want to be in relationship with someone who thinks that’s okay.”

“Harge has her under lock and key during this divorce. I suspect she needed to throw him off the scent because he saw how you two acted together at the party.”

 _If he only knew how we acted after the party_, thought Therese. _Wait a minute._ _I know what I went through with Richard last night. Did Harge give Carol the third degree, too?_ “Julie, this is a lot to wrap my head around. The past 24 hours have been very confusing to say the least.”

“I understand,” said Julie, smiling at her with caring eyes. “And you’re exhausted. Let’s get you over to Anara Spa for that treatment I promised. You can relax and let all this drift away for now.”

Julie helped Therese up, but as they headed toward the door Therese noticed a red light flashing on the bedside phone. “I’d better see who that is.” She picked up the receiver and pressed the message button.

_Therese, it’s Carol. I’m so very sorry. I was horrible out there today. Can you forgive me? I lost control and just wanted to win. Please believe that I never intended to hurt you. I really care about you and hope that you’ll give me a chance to explain. I’m in room 105. Call me._

“Anything important?” asked Julie.

“Not really,” Therese lied, as she took her arm and walked out the door.

_______________________

 

**5:45 p.m. Presidential Suite -- connecting bedroom**

“Carol, Carol, slow down,” pleaded Abby trying to comfort her distraught friend over the phone. “You’re talking so fast I can’t understand you.”

“I hit her, Abby,” said Carol, talking from her bedroom after the match. “I hit her in the face and now I’ve lost her.”

“Lost who?” asked Abby, puzzled. “You’ve been there a day and a half. Wait. Did you meet someone at the cocktail party last night?”

“Yes,” Carol admitted before blurting out, “This beautiful young artist named Therese who had an exhibit at the Hammer that Julie saw who I kissed in the moonlight and almost ripped her clothes off before Harge found out and…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?” said Abby. “You’re blowing my mind here. You kissed a girl named Therese who did a show at the Hammer and…wait a minute. What is it, Gen?”

Carol heard some conversation in the background before Abby returned. “She says, ‘You’re not talking about Therese Belivet are you?’”

“Uh, yee...sss, “ stammered Carol, stunned. “How does Genevieve know her name?”

“Because she saw her work at the Hammer and wants to exhibit her at the gallery,” said Abby. “Gen’s been trying to get Therese to return her calls for a week. Now what?” More background mumbling. “Gen also says she’s young. Like 25.”

“Therese is very mature for her age,” Carol replied, suddenly defensive and protective.

“Which you discovered when your tongue checked out her wisdom teeth?” kidded Abby.

“Abby!” snapped Carol. “I’m serious. There’s something special about her. She’s amazing. I haven’t felt this way since…”

“I see,” said Abby suddenly sobering up, wondering when this day would come.

“But now I’ve lost her before I’ve had a chance to find out if anything can come of it. And Harge threated to…he threatened to… Oh, Abby! I’ve made a mess of everything.” Carol started to sob.

“Carol, tell me what happened,” said Abby, now concerned.

So Carol told her everything. From the first airport sighting to the cocktail party to the kiss. From Richard interrupting them to Harge threatening to tell Rindy about Abby to Carol Ross taking over at the volleyball game. How Harge praised her winning prowess on the way back to their suite to the phone message she left for Therese. All the while Abby listened quietly and held the space for her best friend.

“And the horrible thing about it is that I’m not really sure whether I spiked the ball towards her face as a show for Harge or because I really wanted to win the damned game. That’s how sick this is.” Carol was still crying.

“Okay honey, now stop with that talk,” said Abby gently. “If anyone’s sick, it’s that fucker Harge. After everything you’ve agreed to in this divorce, he now decides to pull this shit? Too bad it won’t have the impact he thinks.”

“What do you mean?” said Carol, who instantly stopped crying and went on red alert.

“Because Rindy already knows.”

“She _what?_ ” Carol exploded, her mind reeling with the news. “What the hell are you saying? Did you tell her? I told you…”

“Calm down!” said Abby, sternly. “ It’s not what you think. I was going to wait to tell you when you got home. I promised her I wouldn’t say anything but under the circumstances…”

“Under the circumstances?” Carol shrieked. “Abby Gerhard, if you place any value whatsoever on our friendship, you will tell me exactly what my daughter told you or…”

“Or what? You’ll spike a ball at my face?” she replied, instantly regretting it.

“That was a low blow,” said Carol coolly.

“Sorry,” said Abby apologetically. “It just slipped out. But ironically volleyball does play a crucial part in this story.”

“I’m listening.”

“Remember your ‘Ross is Boss’ sign? Well, apparently when Rindy fished it out of the garbage she never really paid much attention to the handwriting on the back. Several of your teammates wrote messages to you on it.”

“So?”

“One of them wrote in tiny little letters on the very edge: ‘Ross can be my boss any day or night. Her kisses make me wet and her mouth drives me wild.’ It was signed with the initial J.”

“Oh,” said Carol quietly. _Now I remember why I threw away that sign._

“Yeah. So she brought it to me and calmly asked what the fuck did I know about this? And did it mean what she thought it meant. ‘What’s that?’ I said. ‘That mom was hooking up with girls in college.’ You know that look her face gets when she really wants the truth? I had no choice. I said, yes, you did.”

“Then what did she say?” asked Carol, perched on the edge of the queen bed.

“I thought so.”

“What???” Carol yelled, leaping up to pace the room. “Why? How?”

“Apparently, she’s suspected something for a long time. The sign was just the last confirmation. She said that while she knew you cared about her dad, she thought you were a completely different person when you were with me. More free. More alive.”

“But that happens with good girlfriends. Why would she think that meant I was gay?”

“Because we’ve been best friends since childhood and I’m gay and playing volleyball is so gay, etc, etc…”

“What do you mean playing volleyball is so gay? Kerri has three kids, and…”

“Carol, _come on_!” laughed Abby. “It’s lesbo central for Christ’s sake. Maybe not as much as basketball but Rindy’s been hit on by different gals and…”

“Whaaaat?” Carol was having a meltdown. “Who? When? Where? Tell me their names or I’ll…”

“Ooops,” said Abby, grimacing on her side of the phone. “My bad. That came out too fast…so to speak. Let’s just say that Rindy has been participating in several Katy Perry lip sync contests and she likes it. The apple may not fall far from the old family tree.”

“If one more person says that to me, I’ll scream,” said Carol, flopping back onto the bed, shaken.

“Apparently her friend Sophie played a bisexual character in some avant-garde play at their school and Rindy fell hard. They’ve been inseparable ever since.”

“Have they…” Carol whispered.

“I don’t think so,” reassured Abby. “It seems to be first and second base stuff mostly. She just told me and pleaded with me not to say anything to you.”

“Why? I’m her mother for god’s sake!” said Carol, hurt.

“Exactly,” said Abby. “And I’m her gay fairy godmother. Who else would she turn to first? You haven’t been honest with her so why should she with you?”

“Did she say that?”

“No, but I am,” said Abby. “Rindy’s scared of what you’ll think. Hell, she’s scared of how she feels. Is she a lesbian, bi-sexual or having a phase she’ll grow out of like you did.”

“Wait. So Rindy knows I fooled around with girls in college, thinks I’m more alive when I’m with you, but believes I chose Harge rather than live openly as my true self?”

“Bingo, Sherlock.”

“Then why does she think we’re divorcing?”

“Another woman.”

“Who?” asked Carol, with trepidation.

“She doesn’t know. Frankly, I was bracing for her to ask if it was me. All the cards were on the table. Mine was the last one waiting to be turned up. I would have told her the truth, Carol. I said she’d have to ask you and that it wasn’t as simple as all that. Nothing ever is.”

“What should I do? Should I fly home? Tell her I love her unconditionally and that it doesn’t matter who she loves as long as she’s happy?”

“No, stay there,” said Abby. “You don’t need to trigger another one of Harge’s shit storms. A few more days won’t matter and now that you know she’s already guessed most of it, his threat has no teeth.”

“But what about you and I? Will she hate us when she finds out?”

“Well, you nitwit, it turns out that as much as she adores Genevieve, she always wished that the two of us had gotten together.”

“She did?” Carol was beyond words at this point.

“Now go makes amends with Therese for your goddam competitive streak. Gen wants her for the gallery and you still need to get laid.”

______________________

 

**7:30 pm Anara Spa -- Private garden hale (bungalow)**

Therese was in a state of pure bliss. She lay face-up on a narrow table in one of the spa’s luxurious private hales – a thatched roof bungalow with three sides completely open to a beautiful private garden and outdoor rain shower. The smell of tropical flowers and the sound of waterfalls infused the air. The pain in her body had been released by a gifted female healer who performed a “rhythmic lomilomi massage that incorporated flowing strokes, warm stones and healing ti leaves to release tension and induce deep relaxation,” per the spa materials. That was followed up by a delicious volcanic pumice foot scrub and coconut scalp massage.

“Our purpose here is to help you achieve or restore a sense of lōkahi,” the woman told her, as Therese zoned out under her touch. “Unity, harmony and balance. Ancient Hawaiians believed that an intimate relationship with nature and intuitive healing practices would care for the mind, body and spirit as one."

Now she was in the final phases of a customized facial that incorporated elements of the spa’s signature treatments to rejuvenate her skin. Therese had never experienced this level of pampering in her life and for a split second she was almost grateful for Carol’s competitive side as she glanced over at the empty massage table next to her. Because Julie had booked the appointment so late, Therese was given a hale usually reserved for couples. It made her momentarily wistful as she played Carol’s message and Julie’s conversation over in her mind. But the smell of mango brought her back into the present as the healer hydrated her face and neck with an elixir made from the tropical fruit.

Therese’s treatment finished with a facial towel dowsed in chilled cucumber water and a lychee fruit eye masque. The woman told her to relax and promised to return later to remove them. Therese drifted off into an alternative state until she heard a female voice whisper in her ear, “We’re so sorry, but another guest made a last minute appointment and we have no place for her to rest except this other table. Would it be alright if she shared the space with you?”

Therese was so deep in her trance that she simply nodded yes. She heard feet shuffling and a person lying down on the table two feet away from her. Soft mumbling, then foot steps leaving, followed by a silence accented only by the sounds of breathing and nature. After a few minutes, curiosity got the best of her and Therese quietly raised one hand to lift her eye masque. To her surprise, a delicate rice paper screen had been placed between the two tables. _When did that happen?_ She replaced the masque and retreated back inside herself.

A few moments later, Therese thought she heard crying. She pulled the towel away from her ears and listened. Yes, the sound emanated from the woman next to her. Deep sobs. The sad and painful kind. Therese wondered whether she should say something. She hated to intrude but this person seemed to be deeply hurt. Before she could act on her impulse, Therese heard the woman get up off the table and walk outside. Followed by the sound of running water. _She must be using the outdoor shower._

Therese listened a few moments more and then quietly sat up. She removed the masque and towel then silently slipped off the table to peek around the screen. What she saw next shocked her to her core. There was Carol standing naked under the rain shower, her tall beautiful body glistening under water lit by garden torches. She faced the black rock wall and was crying.

Therese took a deep breath and calmly stepped out from behind the screen. She walked slowly and quietly towards Carol who still faced away from her. As if she sensed her approach, Carol slowly turned around and saw Therese standing naked just outside the veil of falling water. Carol’s blue grey eyes were red and puffy as they stared directly into Therese’s soft green orbs, which greeted hers with compassion.

Carol stepped forward and knelt down before Therese. She stared up at her, water streaming down her face, then bent her head to softly kiss Therese’s hurt knee followed by the other. She looked up at Therese again and then gently reached for her right hand, taking it in hers and tenderly kissing the top before turning it over to place her lips in the palm. Therese began to cry as Carol slowly released the first hand to pick up the second.

Never had someone shown her such tenderness, vulnerability and humility. Therese thought her heart would break wide open as Carol finished kissing her left palm and released it. She looked up at her again before placing her head at Therese’s feet and kissing the top of one then the other. Therese was sobbing now. Carol looked up at her and rose to her knees placing her hands over her heart. As the water cascaded down her face and breasts, she said softly between tears, “Please forgive me.”

Therese stepped under the shower and wrapped her arms around Carol’s kneeling body to draw her close. Carol encircled Therese and laid her face in the valley of the smaller woman’s breasts. They held each other tight, breathing and crying together under the stars, human tears and rainwater uniting to wash away the hurt and heal it with love. Therese released her arms and reached down to take Carol’s hands, encouraging her to stand up. Carol placed a kiss on Therese’s chest before slowly rising one knee at a time, never breaking eye contact as she reached her full height.

Therese looked up at Carol as they held hands and said, “I forgive you.” Carol took the beautiful brunette in her arms, staring deep into her eyes and replied, “I love you.” She leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Therese’s lips, one that still sought forgiveness as it signaled gratitude and devotion. Therese replied with soft reassurance, allowing it to morph into trust and budding love. She furthered deepened that commitment by running her tongue over Carol’s lips inviting them to open. The kiss intensified as Carol’s tongue courted Therese’s, her mouth starting to devour the younger woman’s as their bodies began to slowly move against one another.

Still kissing, Carol guided Therese out from under the shower's waterfall and up against the black rock wall. She withdrew her tongue to rim Therese’s ear before licking and sucking down her neck to her collarbone. “Is that mango I taste?” she asked with a husky growl. “Yes,” said Therese, writhing under Carol’s touch and hoping she never awoke from this dream. “Were you expecting pineapple?” she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Carol threw her head back and laughed out loud for the first time in 24 hours. Therese joined in just as they heard a knock on the door signaling the end of their session.

“Coming!” the naked duo yelled in unison, still laughing and looking at each other with sparkling eyes.

“Let’s hope that’s true for at least one of us next time,” added Carol through happy tears, kissing Therese once more before handing her a towel to dry off.

“Only one? Seven is my lucky number,” Therese said slyly, as she flicked Carol’s shapely ass with the end of her towel.

“Oh, really?” replied Carol with her own raised eyebrow as she circled the brunette clutching an identical white cloth. “Guess I need to take you to Vegas.”

“You’ll have to catch me first!” shrieked Therese as Carol chased her through the hale and around the garden, flicking her towel at the brunette’s tight little bum.

“Okay, you two juvenile delinquents, time to go home,” interrupted a voice by the door.

Carol and Therese froze, hastily wrapping towels around their bodies before turning to see Julie standing in the hale shaking her head with a huge grin on her face. “Glad to see you’ve made up before I go broke paying hush money in this place.”

“You did this?” said Carol incredulously as Therese’s eyes grew wide.

“Of course,” said Julie. “Do you think I was going to wait for you gals to fix things?”

Carol and Therese walked up to Julie and embraced her with their wet toweled bodies. “Thank you, my friend," said Carol looking Julie in the eye.

“You’re welcome,” Julie replied, accepting her gratitude. “Now let’s skedaddle. I’ve got some single malt Scotch calling our names back at the bar.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Anara Spa home page: http://bit.ly/2dBVLXS
> 
> 2) Anara Spa: Hale photos - http://bit.ly/2dwvhe1 
> 
> 3) Anara Spa: Outdoor Rain Shower -- http://bit.ly/2dBXqfV


	8. Heavenly Mist & Sacred Fire

_Is that mango I taste?_

_Yes. Were you expecting pineapple?_

_You know what they say?_

_No, what?_

_Eating certain fruit makes your pussy taste sweeter._

_Do they now?_

_Shall I find out?_

Therese felt Carol’s long fingers open her nether lips wide as she leaned spread-eagled against the black brick wall naked and dripping wet. A flat tongue swiped up Therese’s slick cunt before a warm mouth sucked hungrily on her extended clit. The tongue next teased her entrance before swiftly thrusting inside.

“Fuuuuck…Carol,” Therese whined as she bent her knees trying to push the long spiky muscular organ deeper within while maintaining balance.

 _“_ Baby, you taste _so good,”_ Carol murmured between upward thrusts and strokes as she reached a long arm up to fondle Therese’s nipple. The quick pinch that followed nearly sent her tumbling over the edge.

“ _Oh_ _god!_ ” Therese yelped as the jolt of electricity caused her to surge forward, slender arms straining against the shackles that kept her body flush against the wall. The bondage only served to heighten the pleasure as Carol circled and sucked her clit in sync with the nipple play.

“I want to eat you like this every morning, baby” Carol growled huskily, as she sank her lips even deeper into the brunette’s pussy. “I love that you can’t see what I’m doing. All wet, waiting and wondering.”

“Take me now, Carol,” pleaded Therese, her eyes straining to see through the blindfold. “Please.”

“What was that, baby?” cooed Carol as she licked Therese’s clit while simultaneously easing two fingers slowly in and out of her hole.

“Fuck me,” Therese begged, close to losing control. “ _Sweet Jesus,_ _fuck me!”_

“Did you say something, babe?” mumbled a sleepy male voice.

Therese’s eyes shot wide open. She quickly turned her head to see Richard lying on his side in their queen hotel bed facing away from her. The clock read 2:00 a.m.

 “Nothing, just a dream, go back to sleep,” she managed to whisper, shaken.

“’Kay,” he grumbled, quickly dozing back off.

 _What the bloody hell was that all about?_ Therese’s mind screamed as she laid staring up at the ceiling in the dark, chest heaving, body flushed and wetness dripping between her legs. _A bondage fantasy with Carol?_

She slowly slid out of bed, grabbed her cellphone and a hotel robe before silently slipping outside to the lanai. She eased herself onto the chaise and relaxed into its soft cushions. Therese listened to waves crashing the shore as she replayed the last part of the evening in her mind.

Once the trio returned to the hotel lobby from Ansara, they decided it was best not have drinks together given the current situation with Harge and Richard. Plus Carol and Therese were both exhausted from the day’s events. The women exchanged cellphone numbers to stay in closer touch and help monitor the situation.

“I want to keep tabs on you,” smiled Julie to Therese. “Purely for medical reasons of course,” she said to Carol, noting her slightly jealous reaction. “Just don’t blow up the internet with your sexting, you two. Night, gals.”

Carol and Therese watched her walk away before turning to each other.

“I guess this is where we part ways,” said Therese, looking up into Carol’s blue eyes.

“Just for tonight,” replied Carol, gazing back into her green orbs.

“I don’t want to say goodbye yet,” whispered Therese.

“Neither do I,” said Carol softly, who looked over the shorter woman’s shoulder scanning the quiet foyer. “Let’s walk as if we’re headed to the ladies’ room.”

Just before they reached the restroom door, Carol detoured into a hidden alcove area and had motioned Therese to follow. They instantly slid into each other’s arms, Therese turning up her face and Carol leaning down to kiss her tenderly. It was a kiss that promised a perpetual sunrise of new beginnings. Fresh love unburdened by past mistakes. Uninhibited nights filled with passion and ecstasy instead of solitary ones spent alone. Literally and figuratively.

When at last their lips separated, Carol whispered, “Sweet dreams, my darling.”

“May they all be of you,” Therese whispered back.

“You should leave first,” Carol instructed.

‘Haven’t I seen this movie before?” laughed Therese quietly.

“Yes, but this time the girl gets the girl,” laughed Carol, “Now go!”

Therese smiled remembering the sight of Carol’s laughing face beaming at her with adoration. She returned to the hotel room to find Richard passed out and sound asleep. _Thank you, goddess_. A few minutes later her cellphone started to vibrate while she brushed her teeth in the bathroom.

_RU still awake?_

_Yes. Brushing teeth_

_Didn’t my tongue do a good enough job? ;-0_

_Very! Missing it & U _

_Ditto. Twice interrupted. Hope 3X’s charm_

_I’m still wet from 2X ;-)_

_Really? 2 bad. My mouth loves sweet drinks ;-)_

_Rain checks accepted  :-)_

_Ha! Soon darling very soon_

_Goodnight <3 T_

_Goodnight, my love <3 C_

Therese read the last line again before deciding to text Dannie.

_Hey! What’s shakin’ bacon?_

_Nuttin’ but my bodacious_ _Beyoncé_ _booty_

_U wish_

_Dream crusher!_

_Twerk poseur!_

_Jelly cuz Belivet ain’t got no back?!_

_That don’t make no nevermind to my blonde boo!_

_Whoa! What? Did your swim shorts score some poontang?!!_

_Maybe_

_Dish all 2 Daddy!!_

Therese used voice text message on her iPhone to quickly and quietly fill Dannie in on the past 17 hours: from the volleyball game to Julie’s intervention, her spa treatment to Carol’s rain shower apology and the rest. _Everything except the bondage dream._

_Holy Bali Hai’i, Batgirl!_

_Blimey, Robin! (_ _^^V^^)_

_Cray cray ‘bout Julie. Still cautious ‘bout Carol._

_I hear U but so many feels in shower & after. My heart, her mouth…_

_LaLaLaLaLa! TMI. Covering ears. Can’t hear U!_

_FU Gossip Girl_

_Kidding! I’m happy 4U, T. Truly. <3_

_Really?_

_B careful, tho. Harge = major prick & Richard = bootlicker. Get away ASAP _

_Got it. Dannie?_

_Yeah, T?_

_Is she the one? My muse? Soulmate? Partner?_

_Sigh. If U2R meant 2B together, all obstacles will B cleared away. Trust that & stay open 4 a sign. Your <3 will know._

_How’d U get 2 be so wise? <3_

_Watching Dr. Phil. Natch._

_Swine!_

_Hey! No pearl casting, comprende?_

_Nite, John-Boy_

_Nite, Mary Ellen_

Therese put down her phone, picked up the sketchpad she left in the morning and started to draw.

___________________________

 

Carol walked to the hotel desk and approached the clerk on duty.

“Good evening, Kanoelani,” she said with a smile to the tall attractive Hawaiian girl after reading her tag. “Does your name have a particular meaning?”

“Good evening, Mrs. Aird” replied the girl, matching her smile and adding cute dimples. “Yes, it does. It means heavenly mist.”

“That's lovely,” Carol said, impressed. “But how do you know mine? We haven’t met before.”

“It's hotel policy for staff to know and recognize our Presidential Suite guests,” Kanoelani replied. “But I have a confession to make.”

“What’s that?” said Carol, intrigued.

“I saw your 2000 Sydney Olympics shirt earlier today,” she answered, blushing slightly. “And overheard someone call you Carol Ross. I play volleyball for the University of Hawaii and we watched some of the old Olympic matches on YouTube. You were awesome!”

“Why thank you, Kanoelani” said Carol, touched and amazed by the never-ending stream of surprises today. “It’s been a long time.”

“Yes, but I hear you killed it out there today on Shipwreck Beach!” Kanoelani exclaimed with glee.

“We won but in the process I hurt a good friend because I got carried away,” she said. “Don’t let that happen to you, Kanoelani. Winning isn’t everything. Trust me.”

“Wow, okay Mrs. Aird,” replied Kanoelani, chastened. “I’ll try to remember that.”

“Call me, Carol,” Carol responded with a warm smile.

“Carol,” smiled the younger woman back. “How can I help you this evening?”

“I need a new key to the adjoining bedroom of our suite. I seem to have lost mine. I’m sure my husband has already retired by now and I’d prefer not to wake him by using the main door. Could you do that for me?”

“It would be my pleasure, Mrs….Carol,” said Kanoelani. She started to program a new key when a frown crossed her face.

“What’s wrong?” asked Carol with trepidation.

“I’m getting a message that says I’m not supposed to issue a new key to anyone but Mr. Aird.”

Carol’s heart sunk in defeat at the news. Kanoelani noticed it on her face as well.

“But I know how to override it,” she said, looking at Carol with meaning and understanding. “An Olympian should control her own destiny.”

Carol was filled with such gratitude she almost wept. Kanoelani proceeded to code a new key card and then handed it to her. “A gift from a student player to a master teacher.”

“I am forever in your debt, Kanoelani,” said Carol, holding the young woman’s hands in hers for a moment. “Thank you.”

“The debt is all mine,” said Kanoelani, smiling in return. “We have a saying in Hawaii: _Ua ola loko i ke aloha -- he alii ka la'i, he ha Ku'ulani na.”_

“Which means?”

“Life is an echo -- what you give out comes back.”

__________________

 

Carol tried the new card in the adjoining bedroom door and to her immense relief it opened. She stepped inside and collapsed onto the couch in her sitting area. She spotted a bottle of expensive single malt Scotch, a shot glass and a note sitting on the coffee table.

 Puzzled, she opened the note:

 _Just in case we didn’t make it to the bar._  
_Salute my dear friend and sleep well._  
_xo Julie_

 _What did I do to deserve her loyalty and friendship all these years?_ Carol picked up the bottle, poured the caramel-colored liquid into the shot glass and tossed it back with one swallow. She shuddered slightly as the smoky alcohol coursed down her throat and into her bloodstream, its liquid warmth soothing over any remaining edges of this very surreal day. She relaxed against the cushions and let her head drop back. As soon as she closed her eyes, Therese’s beautiful face came into view.

Carol felt around on the sofa for her cellphone and picked it up to text her.

_RU still awake?_

_Yes. Brushing teeth_

_Didn’t my tongue do a good enough job? ;-0_

Carol held her breath as she waited for Therese’s response. _Am I pushing the sex talk too much?_

_Very! Missing it & U _

_Phew,_ Carol thought. _I’m still on safe ground. She’s playing back._ Emboldened, she texted _:_

_Ditto. Twice interrupted. Hope 3X’s charm_

And waited again, praying.

_I’m still wet from 2X ;-)_

Carol’s brain exploded. _Holy shit! Who’s teasing whom here? Okay, I’ll play._ She replied:

_Really? 2 bad. My mouth loves sweet drinks ;-)_

The reply returned almost instantaneously.

_Rain checks accepted  :-)_

Carol laughed out loud. _She’s quick. I love her sense of humor._ And replied:

_Ha! Soon darling very soon_

_Goodnight <3 T_

Carol’s eyes widened when she saw the heart sign next to Therese’s initial. _Does this mean_ _what I think it does? She didn’t answer back when I blurted out that I loved her in the shower. Is this her way of giving me a hint or is it just a friendly goodnight?_ Carol decided that it didn’t matter. What mattered was how her heart felt and so she replied:

_Goodnight, my love <3 C_

When she reached to set the phone on the coffee table, it slipped out of her hand and bounced underneath the furniture. She pushed back the table, slid off the couch and onto her knees to look for it. Her right hand located the smartphone and as she sat up on her knees, she noticed the framed print on the wall behind the couch. Had it been there all the time?

It was a painting of Pele, Hawaiian goddess of fire, lightning, wind and volcanoes among other things. Her long wavy black hair cascaded down her back and out to the corners of the frame. She held a blazing fire in both hands that radiated light over her beautiful face and body, which were adorned by tropical flowers around her head, neck and skirt. The skirt consisted of flames that tapered off into infinity below Pele’s bare stomach and navel.

Carol felt herself rise up to her knees in supplication to the mesmerizing deity. Her second such act that day. Pele’s dark brown eyes seemed to bore into Carol’s soul. It was as if she was being silently asked whether she was prepared to walk through fire to free her past and birth the life she wanted with the woman she loved. Water had cleansed away ego and pride earlier tonight. Would she now willingly leap empty-handed into the fiery void relying only on radical trust to deliver the future she desired?

_Yes. Yes, I would._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) For those unfamiliar with these American TV shows: Dr. Phil hosts an advice show originally launched by Oprah http://www.drphil.com/ and "Gossip Girl" was a teen drama about wealthy Upper East Side Manhattanites that starred Blake Lively and was narrated by the titular blogger voiced by Kristen Bell. Based on a book series. The name has now been co-opted for celeb website. http://bit.ly/2dP8aYa
> 
> 2) John-Boy & Mary Ellen were the oldest siblings in "The Waltons," which ran for 9 seasons in the 70s, then became a series of TV movies in the 80s & 90s. Each show famously ended with the large rural Virginia family saying good-night to each other from their respective beds and bedrooms. Parodied countless times over the years.
> 
> 3) Cast not pearls before swine - Dannie's usage is in part referring to Dr. Phil but also meaning Richard and Harge. It's from Matthew 7:6. 
> 
> 4) The Pele painting is by Olga Shevchenko. Fierce goddess energy! rhttp://bit.ly/2dPa0s5


	9. Release & Redemption

**Tuesday morning 8:00 a.m.**

Carol opened her eyes feeling refreshed and renewed. She stretched her lean nude body like a contented feline who had just awoken from a delicious afternoon nap. _Wow, I’ve haven’t slept through an entire night in ages._ She smiled knowing the reason why and ran a finger over her lips as if to test whether last night’s events were indeed real or simply a dream. _That kiss._ Carol’s body trembled with the memory of Therese’s lips on hers and the powerful connection they’d shared in the alcove. Not to mention under and out of the rain shower just a half hour before.

Earlier, Carol had continued to be upset about hurting Therese during the game despite Abby’s pep talk. After hanging up, she sat still on the bed not knowing what to do next when a text from Julie arrived.

_I just booked U a massage @Anara. B here in 15_

_What?_

_U heard me. Get YR butt over here. U need this!_

_That’s lovely J but I’m tired_

_Since when did U turn down female hands on YR body? ;-)_

_UR bad!! Don’t make me smile, I feel horrible about 2day_

_Stop sulking & get over here, Ross! We’ll fix this. K?_

_Sigh. K, coach. I’ll B there_ _J_

_Good, CU soon <3 _

_< 3 _

Julie was right of course and as soon as the lovely spa attendant started rubbing her body with a lotion made from island grown liliko‘i (passion fruit), citrus, mango and coconut, Carol finally gave herself permission to let go. Releasing all the anger, hurt, frustration, fear and self-criticism that had roiled inside during the past 24 hours and even before she arrived on Kaua’i. Each tender touch served to untangle the dense thicket of thorns that had petrified around her heart to protect it from further pain. Pain accumulated from a judgmental parent, an indifferent spouse, a failed love affair, crushing disappointments and abject neglect. Carol felt her body being restored to the Hawaiian concept of lōkahi -- unity, harmony and balance –- as her heart emerged from its closed chrysalis state into a bright expansive light.

As the female healer massaged the sore muscles of her chest, Carol began to sob. Deep cleansing tears for years of pent-up regrets, roads not taken and emotional wounds suffered that were now ready to be released and replaced with forgiveness, gratitude and grace.

It was while in that state of raw vulnerability that she was moved to another hale to rest after her session. Though Carol thought it odd, she was too far relaxed to protest. She lay down on the table next to the impromptu rice paper screen and closed her eyes. The only sounds she heard were that of nature and the other woman’s soft breathing. Without knowing who it was, memories of Therese flooded her mind causing tears to flow again and her body to shake with new sobs. The thought of the other woman hearing her caused Carol to walk to the shower where she could cry without notice.

As the water cascaded over her skin, she sensed a presence slowly approach behind her. She turned from the wall and opened her eyes to see Therese silently standing naked just outside the water’s edge. Her beautiful green eyes were filled with loving compassion. For a moment Carol didn’t know whether or not this was a trick of her mind: a dark-haired angel sent to forgive her sins. She knelt down before this goddess and looked up into her eyes with reverence and devotion before gently kissing one knee then the other. She looked up again before placing a soft kiss into one palm then another. The goddess began to cry.

By now Carol’s heart was so broken open and filled with love, she placed her head at Therese’s feet and proceeded to kiss the tops of both as her final act of honoring. When she rose up to her knees to ask for forgiveness, Carol felt as though the request emanated from her soul seeking absolution for its past mortal transgressions. When Therese stepped under the water to wrap her arms around her and they cried together as one, Carol felt reborn. Gratitude flowed through every cell of her being as she thanked every divine deity she could think of for giving her another chance at happiness.

Saying _I love you_ to Therese after she forgave her seemed the most natural thing in the world at that moment. Her heart knew then. Her mind was now the thing that needed some catching up. Carol’s body shifted in the bed again at the memory of what transpired next between them. How their soft devotional kiss had turned quickly to mutual desire as Therese ran her tongue along Carol’s teeth asking for entrance. How their wet naked bodies melded against the black rock wall, how….

Carol’s cellphone began to vibrate. She picked it up and smiled as she slid down into the sheets.

_RU awake?_

_Just. Slept like a baby. U?_

_Up @2am. Went out 2 lanai_

_Why? What happened?_

_Hot sexy dream about U woke me ;-)_

Carol gulped as her body squirmed.

_Really? Want 2 tell me about it? ;-)_

_Rock wall. Dripping wet. Naked bondage. Enuf?_

_OMG! *Gasps* U or me?_

Carol felt wetness start to pool between her legs while waiting for the answer.

_Me. UR muffdiving 4 tropical fruit ;-)_

Carol laughed and swore. _Fuck, I want this woman. NOW._

_Mango or pineapple?_

_HA! Either worked 4 me ;-0_

_OMG, if U were here right now, I’d…_

_Yesssss? What would U do 2 me?_

Carol’s hips were moving as she texted back.

_Minx! I’m wet just thinking about U & dream_

_Really? I <3 hearing that. Me 2_

_U2? Any ideas 4 relief? ;-)_

_Well, if your tongue were here…_

_PLEASE, darling! Squirming. I wish. Might need to…_

_What?_ _Ménage à_ _moi?  ;-)_

_Peut être. Qui peut dire, ma chérie?_

_Quelle honte quand ma bouche est si prête_

Carol gasped in delight. _OMG, she speaks French, too!_

_But your mouth isn’t here right now. Oh shit!_

_What’s wrong?_

_Just saw clock. Breakfast w/Harge B4 today’s tour. RU going?_

_Where? When?_

_South Pacific/Jurassic Park locations. Julie leading._

_Lumahai Beach? Count me in!!_

_10:30 in lobby. Bring swimsuit_

_Will do! <3 –T_

_Great! CU soon <3 –C_

Flushed and horny, Carol made her way to the bathroom but this time she wasn’t going to let her arousal go to waste. She turned on the rainfall shower and stepped in. She pushed a button to ignite the body spray system, adjusted the height of one of its movable nozzles and switched it to pulsate mode. Carol placed both hands high on the shower wall, positioned her clit over the streaming jet and let its pounding waves carry her out to sea.

 ________________________

**8:30 a.m. Deluxe Guest Room Lanai**

Therese put the cellphone down on the chaise next to her and looked out over the lush resort grounds. She was horny, too, but unbeknownst to Carol, had conducted her own ménage à moi a few hours earlier after finishing her sketch of the naked blonde goddess. As much as she dearly wanted release a second time, she didn’t dare attempt it with Richard now up and roaming around their room. Instead, she closed her eyes and smiled, her heart full of Carol and excited about their day ahead. Then she heard the balcony door slide open.

“You slept out here again?” Richard asked, as he sat down in a chair across from her in boxers and a T-shirt. “Was I snoring?”

“No,” she replied. “I woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep so I came out here. Next thing I knew the sun was shining. How was the Captain’s Bar? You were passed out when I came in.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he answered sheepishly. “I forgot that Heather and Steve are bigger than me and can handle more alcohol. Like a lot more alcohol. How was the spa? Does your knee feel any better?”

“Much,” she answered with a smile. “I feel like a whole new person. Who knew so much healing could happen in the hands of a skilled body worker? I really have Julie to thank.”

“Speaking of Julie,” he said tentatively, “what did you two talk about? She acted very mysterious when she closed the door behind her.”

“Oh, you know Julie,” she casually replied, trying to deflect his question. “She acted like my nursemaid and was horrified I’d been hurt during a company event. Most of the time was spent apologizing and vowing to make it up to me.”

“I hope that she apologized for Carol’s shitty behavior, too,” he said pointedly. “There was no excuse for what she did to you. I don’t care if she is Harge’s wife.”

“But she didn’t mean to, she just got carried away…” Therese abruptly halted her rush of words when she saw the look on Richard’s face and realized what had slipped from her mouth. “I mean Julie did tell me that Carol has a fiercely competitive streak that can show up when she’s under pressure.”

“Julie’s being diplomatic and trying to keep you from suing the company, that’s all,” snorted Richard. “I don’t buy any of it. I’m just glad that you’re okay. You need to stay away from Carol. She’s a bad influence.”

 _Too late,_ thought Therese. _I’ve already sinned and plan to go back for more._

“What’s on your schedule today?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Meetings then golf with Harge,” he replied, as she raised an eyebrow. “He came up to us at the bar last night and asked me. Said it was the least he could do after his wife nailed my girlfriend.”

If Therese had been drinking any kind of liquid she would have done a spit take after hearing those words. It took every bit of control she could muster to keep a straight face.

“Really,” she managed to croak out. “’Nailed?’ Isn’t that a bit crude and sexist?”

“Oh, that’s just Harge,” Richard contended, waving it off. “He doesn’t mean anything by it. He loves women. He adores his daughter Rindy.”

“I see,” noted Therese, wondering how Carol could have stayed married to such a man. Just then their bedroom phone rang. Richard got up to answer it.

“Hello? Oh hi, Harge,” said Richard brightly as Therese shook her head listening from the lanai. “I’m fine. A little hung-over but I’ll recover. What’s that? Dinner tonight? With you and Carol?”

Therese blanched as her heart raced with news of the invite. _How were they possibly going to survive that?_

“Sure, 7 o’clock at Tidepools. I’ll let her know. Thanks, Harge, I really appreciate it. See you soon. Bye.”

“Dinner tonight?” squeaked Therese. “With Harge and Carol?”

“Yes!” he said, as he stuck his beaming face out the door. “Isn’t that great! Just the four of us. I told you he’s grooming me for something big!”

“But I thought you said I was supposed to stay away from her,” she said quietly.

“I meant while you’re on your own,” he replied, as he pulled back inside. “I’ll be with you tonight to keep her in check.”

 _Like hell you will._ She thought, staring out at the water in a daze.

“Hey,” he said, popping his head out again. “I forgot to ask what you’re doing today.”

“Going on Julie’s tour to see locations for movies like _South Pacific_ and others. Dannie would kill me if I didn’t.”

“Roger that!” Richard said with enthusiasm, his head in the clouds thinking about the day ahead. “Is that the one where some blonde sings about washing some guy out of her hair?”

“Yes, that’s the one.” _And I know just how she feels._

__________________________________

 

**9:30 a.m. Presidential Suite**

Carol opened the connecting door to the Presidential Suite and entered the hallway. Her gold sandals made a clicking sound on its polished wood floors as she approached the living room.

“That must be our champion,” said Harge, as Carol emerged into the massive room to see him seated at the dining table in golf attire. She was wearing a short silk scarf-print caftan dress in a bold tropical design from Trina Turk's Resort 2017 Collection. “Don’t you look lovely. Shedding your Carol Ross alter ego so soon?

“Good morning,” she replied with a practiced smile as she seated herself across from him in front of a plate of pre-sliced fruit. “Off to the links today?”

“Yes,” he said, pushing a basket of breakfast pastries closer to her. “I’ve invited Richard to play with me and Tim at the Poipu Bay Golf Course. A little consolation prize for you nailing his girl yesterday.”

Carol inwardly blanched at Harge’s unwitting double entendre but covered it well as she squeezed a lime over her fresh papaya. “I thought you were happy that my team won.”

“I am,” he said smiling. “Frankly, I didn’t think you’d go there after our talk last night. But you were terrific! That’s the Carol Ross I know. I never should have doubted your loyalty. But you didn’t need to nearly maim the girl to prove it to me.”

Carol looked up in astonishment to see Harge regarding her with a look she knew only too well. Her aggressive volleyball style was what drew him to her in the first place like some sort of sex pheromone. The resurgence of it yesterday had served to reignite his carnal interest. Perhaps she could use that to her advantage.

“I didn’t mean to hurt Therese but I really did want to win,” she told him with a coy smile. “You know how I get.”

“That I do,” he replied, matching her charm offensive. “Don’t worry about it. I took care of Richard and Julie handled Therese.”

Carol stiffened, but covered enough to ask, “What do you mean Julie ‘handled’ Therese?”

“She went to their room and had a long talk with her,” he answered casually, oblivious to Carol’s unease. “Helped ice her injuries and booked her into the spa. I’ve got to hand it to Julie. She’s a great crisis manager. Probably saved us from a lawsuit.”

 _So that’s how both Therese and I came to be there._ Carol relaxed once she better understood Julie’s machinations. _But what did she talk about with Therese? Was that why Therese forgave me so quickly?_

“Julie always was the level-headed one,” she admitted, picking out a croissant from the basket. “With more energy than the four of us combined. You know she’s leading the island tour today.”

“So I heard,” he replied. “I take it you’re going?”

“Yes, she texted last night. Begged me to save her by tagging along. It was the least I could do.”

“Speaking of last night,” Harge started as Carol tensed up. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that you managed to attain a new key for the adjoining room. I could have someone fired for that, you know.”

“Harge, please don’t,” pleaded Carol, suddenly afraid for Kanoelani’s job. “I lost mine and the girl at the desk was just trying to help me. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Not to worry, my dear,” he laughed, reaching for her hand across the table. “You won yesterday and I’m in a good mood, so let’s leave it at that. You can keep the key.”

“Thank you,” she said with fake gratitude, squeezing his hand in return. “I really appreciate it.”

“Oh, and one more thing,” he said, sitting back in his chair.

“What’s that?” she asked with trepidation.

“I just invited Richard and Therese to dine with us tonight at Tidepools at 7 o’clock. Let’s let bygone be bygones.”

Carol’s head exploded. _WTF? How are we supposed to survive an entire meal together? Is this some sort of sick test?_

“Sounds like fun,” she said calmly. “I’ll make sure Julie gets us back in time.”

“Us?” he countered warily.

“The group,” she replied innocently.

“Of course,” he said, relaxing. “Sorry. I’m a little hung over today.”

“Too many Tai Chis?” she winked, hoping to derail his suspicions.

“No, something the Hyatt calls a ‘Jammin’ –- Hennessey, Domaine de Canton ginger liquer and monkeypod jam, if you can believe it. Describes my head perfectly this morning.”

“That will teach you to try keeping up with the youngsters,” she laughed.

“I think it has to do with drinking and eating all this tropical fruit,” he said, pointing to her plate. “Too sweet for my tastes.”

“That’s too bad,” Carol replied, spearing a piece of papaya. “It seems to suit mine just fine.”

She placed the succulent yellow-orange melon in her mouth and smiled.


	10. Octopussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, gals. My mom was in the hospital. She's stable now but it was scary for a moment. This is a fairly long chapter so I hope you can forgive me.

**10:30 Grand Hyatt Lobby**

Carol sashayed into the Hyatt lobby happily in thought about the day ahead when she noticed a subtle shift ripple across one portion of the room. Boisterous chatter faded into hushed whispers and disapproving stares the closer she came to the group waiting for the tour. Even in 75% humidity the chill was palpable.

Carol put on her best CFO wife smile as she nodded and murmured “good morning” to all, feeling daggers in her back as she passed. _WTF? What did I do?_ Then she remembered. _Of course._ _The game._ _They don’t know I’ve apologized to Therese. How could they? Unless they were in the shower with us._ The memory brought a smirk to her face, which she quickly erased when she saw the reaction it caused. _I don’t know if this tour is such a good idea after all._ She scanned the area looking for Julie when she spied a singular visage beaming at her across the lobby.

“Kanoelani,” said Carol, greeting her with a warm smile as she approached the front desk. “How nice to see a friendly face this morning. Surely you haven’t been up all night?”

“Good morning, Mrs…Carol,” replied Kanoelani, correcting herself. “No, I went home to sleep. Another girl called in sick so I’m taking her shift. Did the key work out for you last night?”

“It did,” Carol answered. “I can’t thank you enough.” She reached out to touch the girl’s arm in appreciation. “You were an angel.”

Kanoelani blushed. “It was my pleasure, Carol. A beautiful woman deserves respect.”

The two shared a moment until Kanoelani glanced over Carol’s shoulder. Her face suddenly went pale. Carol turned to see Therese standing in the middle of the lobby staring at them with dark eyes of jealousy. Carol smiled brightly and waved her to come over but Therese just stood there. Carol removed her hand from the desk clerk’s arm as she pivoted to say goodbye.

“I had better go,” said Carol, giving Kanoelani an apologetic smile before turning back to find Therese gone.

“Don’t worry,” the tall girl replied reassuringly. “Mrs. Thompson just led her away. They headed down that hallway to the side entrance. She’s a lucky girl.” Kanoelani gave Carol a knowing look.

“Thank you,” mouthed Carol in appreciation. As she started to follow them, a text from Julie arrived.

_Change of plans. Meet me & T @ side entrance _

_On my way - C_

_Unless you have better offer @ front desk ;-)_

_U dog! Do not! NADA!_

_I’m not the 1 got ‘splaining 2 do, Lucy :-)_

As Carol hurried to catch up with them, her thoughts whirled and collided with one another like bumper cars. This was not at all how she had imagined their day together starting off. _I didn’t do anything wrong!_ _Why didn’t she just join me?_ Flustered and frantic, she exited the side entrance and abruptly stopped in her tracks.

There stood Julie and Therese next to a 2016 cardinal red Mercedes-Benz AMG SLC43 convertible. Julie’s hand rested on Therese’s arm and the women were laughing their heads off like old chums sharing an inside joke. _Now who feels left out and jealous?_ The two turned to look at her: Julie still smiling and Therese’s face now a blank canvas.

“Looks like you two are having a good time,” said Carol casually as she started toward the duo, forcing herself to smile in hopes of shifting the energy. “What did I miss?”

“Oh, nothing,” answered Julie airily, watching for Carol’s reaction. “Just reliving a little moment from last night.”

“Really?” Carol said as she arrived beside them. “One that didn’t include me?” She winked at Therese.

“Not everything is about you,” Therese replied reflexively, regretting the stinging remark instantly but feeling hurt by what she witnessed in the lobby. “Julie came to my rescue after the game. I owe her a lot.”

“I’m sure that you do,” replied Carol quietly, trying to hide her pain and confusion over this morning’s turn of events. “She’s a great friend to have in a crisis. I’m glad that she was there for you, Therese. And very grateful to you, Julie.”

Julie saw by the solemn looks on their faces that her plan for their day was seconds away from collapsing. She had to act fast.

“Okay, kids,” she announced in her best camp counselor/drill sergeant voice. “Listen up! I didn’t swap front row Beyoncé Formation World Tour seats at Dodger Stadium to borrow this car so you gals can go all Oprah on me.”

“This gorgeous beast is for us?” said Carol in surprise, taking in the expensive sports coupe. “But why?”

“Judging by the pitchforks in the lobby, I’d say it’s open season on former Olympians. I couldn’t guarantee that someone might not try to feed you to a Velociraptor.”

Therese started to laugh, surprising all three of them. Julie had a way of saying things that tickled her funny bone for some reason. Carol smiled in relief. _Today might be okay after all._

“Don’t they know that she apologized?” Therese asked, only to start blushing a lovely pink hibiscus hue from her chest to her face when she saw both Julie and Carol raise an eyebrow. “Oh, right. Never mind.”

“So can I get you two on the road before some crazed townspeople have my head?” asked Julie as she walked behind the Mercedes to open its trunk. “There’s a picnic basket with lunch and libations, plus beach towels and umbrellas. A guide to the locations is in the passenger seat though I’m not sure how many you’ll actually see.” She winked.

The two women followed her to the back of the car and noticed its license plate: DEEPDVR.

“You have _got_ to be kidding,” said Carol, shaking her head as she loaded a large canvas bag and coral straw purse into the small trunk.

“Can I help it if Dan owns a deep sea diving company?” laughed Julie. “But you have to admit that the universe does have a sense of humor.”

Therese placed a navy tote and her camera bag next to Carol’s things, but removed her Nikon. She assumed Carol would drive so she could shoot whatever she pleased along the way. She saw Carol place a wide brimmed hat on her head as Julie handed her the keys.

“Now be back by 5:30 my Cinderellas,” she cautioned as they got into the convertible. “Or your fairy godmother will turn you both into deep-sea creatures.”

“You mean _Octopussies_?” winked Carol, giving a shout-out to James Bond’s temptress.

“I _love_ charcoal grilled octopus tacos,” Therese interjected.

“I _adore_ charred octopus!” Carol quickly added.

“Okay, Uncle!” cried Julie. “You two are destined for each other. Now get out of here before my Jacques Cousteau friend changes his mind about his red Calypso.”

__________________________

 

Carol turned the ignition key and felt the AMG-enhanced 3.0L V6 biturbo 362 hp engine roar into life. The hum of such a powerful machine never failed to turn her on. She adored sports cars. They were one of the few secret pleasures she had shared with her dad. She learned to drive a stick in his cherished red 370hp 1970 Chevy Corvette LT-1. He gave it to her as a graduation gift when she went to Stanford, where it proved to be a major chick magnet on campus. Her mother thought such vehicles were for attention-seekers and broadcast her disapproval by driving an ancient Volvo station wagon.

Carol adored the SLC43’s sand leather colored interior and how the seat contoured perfectly to her lean body. But the body she was much more interested in was the one getting itself situated on the passenger side. Therese wore a straw fedora plus a colorful tankini top above some very short petal swim shorts. Carol was thankful for dark sunglasses so her companion couldn’t see how ravenously her blue eyes drank in every inch of her dewy exposed skin. As Therese placed the camera between her legs and twisted right to reach behind for the seatbelt, Carol leaned over to “help steady” the expensive piece of equipment. As her fingers casually brushed a soft inner thigh, Carol’s eyes were met by a set of amused green ones.

“Auditioning for camera assistant?” she inquired with a knowing look, as she brought the seat belt across her chest and buckled it under Carol’s arm.

“Is there a casting couch involved?” Carol cooed as she ran a fingernail across the soft skin. Therese gasped as a shiver ran down her leg.

“No, but there is a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation exam,” she countered, inches from Carol’s full coral lips. “With unlimited re-takes.”

“I see,” said Carol, matching her breath for breath. “When is the next one scheduled?”

“I could administer it now but our Lumahai Beach location offers a great deal more privacy.” _Check._

“Well then,” said Carol, as she slowly removed her hand to lower her sunglasses. Smoldering eyes met coy ones as she whispered, “Sold. I perform so much better one-on-one.” Therese swallowed. _Mate._

Satisfied that she’d signaled her unequivocal interest, Carol sat back in her seat and smiled. “Lead the way, my co-pilot!”

Therese opened the guidebook and instructed Carol on which route to take. She donned her sport sunglasses and smiled inwardly knowing that their trip to the north side of the island would lead them through the Tree Tunnel again. She could never have imagined that less than 48 hours later she’d be driving back under them in a luxury car with the tall tree she’d fanaticized about from the airport.

As the car cruised smoothly under crystal blue skies, she looked over at Carol driving: her manicured hand steady on the steering wheel, the porcelain patrician face shadowed under the wide brimmed hat, blonde curls blowing gently in the breeze, bikinied breasts gently outlined under the sumptuous silk caftan dress that skimmed the top of her toned thighs, exposing perfect knees and powerful calves. Tom Ford’s perfume wafted through the tropical air. _This car and this island suit her_. _But how do I?_

She froze earlier when she saw Carol touching the arm of the beautiful front desk girl. It wasn’t so much the action as the look on the girl’s face as she stared back at the blonde Olympian. Therese recognized that mix of adoration, fascination and desire because it mirrored her own. Had Carol encouraged it? Or did Carol just naturally elicit that response from others. What was she even doing with her? Lust for sure but love? Irrational jealousy and hurt kept her feet frozen in place despite Carol’s enthusiastic wave to join them. Thank god Julie swooped in to drag her away. _I need to know what happened. I need to ask her things._

Carol felt Therese’s eyes watching her, studying her. She wondered what went on in that talented mind. Their sexual chemistry was volcanic but what did she know about her heart, her soul, her inner life? Hell, her outer life for that matter. _Have you even bothered to look up her artwork, Carol?_ And what triggered her reaction in the lobby? _Did she think I was flirting with Kanoelani after I told her I loved her last night? Ask her things, Carol._

“Therese...” Carol started.

“Carol...” Therese started, their names overlapping causing both to laugh.

“You first,” said Carol.

“No, you go ahead,” said Therese. Carol could see by the look on her face that she meant it, so she took a deep breath.

“Therese, I want to talk about what happened back at the hotel,” she began cautiously. “I think you might have misinterpreted something and I want to explain it.”

“Okay,” Therese answered.

“Kanoelani came to my rescue last night,” Carol explained as they drove past acres of lush tropical scenery. “That’s the tall girl you saw at the front desk.”

“That’s a pretty name,” Therese managed to utter.

“I thought so, too,” agreed Carol, encouraged by her comment. “It means heavenly mist. Isn’t that lovely? And she plays volleyball for University of Hawai’i. Can you believe it?”

“How coincidental,” replied Therese, wryly.

Carol groaned inside. _You fool. She doesn’t want to her about the girl._

“Anyway, she was on duty last night and I approached her to make a new key for my room. I’m sleeping in an adjoining bedroom to the Presidential Suite and Harge had my key changed so that I had to enter through the front door of our suite. He did it the night I came back from our moonlight…encounter.”

“Go on,” said Therese, suddenly all ears.

“He said if I tried to change it back he’d just change it again.”

“But why? Aren’t you two getting a divorce?”

“He saw lipstick on my cleavage. He was waiting for me in the living room. He put two and two together and knew it was you. I didn’t deny it”.

Therese was shocked. She wondered what Carol had faced later that night. And she certainly remembered placing a kiss in the valley of her luscious breasts. _But to have my lipstick give us away?_

“He threatened to shred our nearly finished divorce agreement,” Carol continued. “And tell our daughter secrets about me if I so much as looked at you this week. I had no choice but to agree to play along until I could figure something out.”

Something clicked in Therese’s mind and she turned to face Carol. “Is that why you hit me at the game? To throw him off?”

“Not entirely,” Carol admitted, swallowing hard before proceeding. “I also have a very bad competitive side that comes out when I’m stressed. We needed to win and you were the easiest target after you fell. I knew your teammates wouldn’t be able to save it. But I didn’t realize that you weren’t looking when I spiked. That’s why I was so upset at the spa. I was afraid I’d lost you.”

Therese took in this new information and sat motionless for a time staring out at the scenery. The longer she sat the more fearful Carol became.

“I saw you cheering with your fist in the air,” Therese said quietly. “I didn’t understand how you could do that after what we’d shared the night before. Julie told me about your mother, your family and your competitive streak when she came to help me. I asked her why she was telling me all this and she said it was because you were falling in love with me.”

Now it was Carol’s turn to be shocked. How had Julie known? She had barely figured it out herself. And just how much of her background did she share? All of it? Them?

“Is that why you forgave me in the shower?” she asked. Carol pulled the car over to the side of the road and parked at a turnout under the Tree Tunnel.

Therese took off her sunglasses and swiveled to face her. “When I heard you sobbing on the table next to me, I almost asked if you were all right. I’d never heard anyone in such pain. When you knelt down before me, still crying, to kiss my knees and hands so gently, I couldn't hold back my tears. When you kissed the tops of my feet, I came undone. To see someone as powerful and beautiful as you be so raw and vulnerable, shattered my heart. No one has ever respected or cared enough about me to ask for my forgiveness.”

Therese saw a small tear fall down Carol’s cheek, quickly followed by another. “I never meant to hurt you,” she said softly. “Please believe me.”

Therese reached over to hold her hand as Carol removed her sunglasses, revealing watery eyes and a newly tear-streaked face. “I believe you.”

“There was nothing going on between Kanoelani and me,” Carol stated in earnest. “She overrode Harge’s orders in the computer system to get a new key made for me. I was so grateful to her that I wouldn’t have to face him that night after everything we’d shared at the spa.”

“Everything?” smiled Therese, as she squeezed her hand softly.

“Yes, everything,” said Carol, finally managing a teary smile. “When I walked into the lobby, she was the only friendly face I saw. I went over to thank her again. That’s when you saw me touching her arm. It didn’t mean anything. I’m a very tactile person.”

“So I’m learning,” Therese replied, running a finger up Carol’s arm.

“I didn’t understand why you wouldn’t join us,” Carol added. “Then I saw the dark look in your eye and the next minute you were gone.”

“I know,” said Therese, staring at their enjoined hands and avoiding her face. “Carol, these past two days have been a bit overwhelming for me. My world is normally pretty monochromatic and self-contained. My art reflects that. This island is a Technicolor Garden of Eden. I feel like I’ve spent my whole life living in B&W Kansas and somehow I’ve landed in Oz. My body and senses are alive in ways I’ve never felt before and it scares me.”

“Do I scare you?” said Carol softly, lacing their fingers together.

“No,” Therese replied, now looking up at her. “But you saying that you love me does. How can you know that when we only met two days ago? When I saw Kanoelani looking at you, I saw myself. It was all in her face. You must have people staring at you like that all the time. How can I blame her? So why would you possibly want someone like me?”

“Therese, I have felt something for you from the moment we saw each other in the airport,” said Carol emphatically. “You felt it, too. There’s something indescribable happening between us and you can’t deny it. It’s not just our sexual chemistry that’s off the charts. You’ve awakened something in me that I’d locked up and forgotten long ago. I may have spoken impulsively in the shower but that doesn’t mean it isn’t true. I am in love with you.”

Therese looked into Carol’s eyes and saw the sincerity in them. She leaned closer to her lips and said, “Since we’re behind schedule, I’d be more than happy to help you with some one-on-one exam prep now if you’d like.”

Carol smiled, answering in a low voice, “You don’t say? I adore being the teacher’s pet.”

She met Therese’s lips softly and fully, Technicolor washing over their bodies as they slowly inhaled and tasted each other, teeth opening to tongues seeking their sensual playmates, hands skimming over smooth sun-warmed skin, hot breath igniting sister heat in nether regions. It was the first time they were on equal footing, one not taller than the other. As their desire escalated, seat belts came unbuckled and fingers sought liquid warmth. When Carol broke their kiss to nibble first on Therese’s ear then neck, Therese took her hand and guided it inside her petal shorts. The slick folds she found there made her moan and shift in her seat. Her baby was so deliciously _wet_.

“This is how much I want you,” whispered Therese in her ear.

Carol took Therese’s hand and guided it under her caftan and inside her bikini bottom. Therese felt her fingers glide over bikini-waxed satin soaked in heavenly dew. Carol was equally as wet and her erect clit called for attention _now_.

“And this is what you do to me, my darling,” she replied huskily, gasping and arching her back in response to Therese’s delicate teasing of her nub. Their fingers stroked and taunted each other as their mouths crashed together in heat seeking possession. In their delirium, they temporarily forgot that they were seated in an open convertible on one of the island’s main thruways.

The loud horn of an approaching vehicle jolted Carol and Therese out of their nearly orgasmic stupor. They looked up to see a large construction truck rumbling toward them from the opposite direction. The native Hawaiian driver wolf whistled as he leaned out an open window.

“Hui!” he yelled laughing, followed by an upward head nod. “What? No can wait?”

They laughed and waved while slowly disengaging from one another. Each licked their fingers while staring at the other.

“How far is that next exam station?” Carol asked as she lapped her pointer finger like a lollipop.

“In this car?” winked Therese. “Lunch time.”

“Good,” said Carol. “This snack has whetted my appetite for tropical fruit.”

“I hear papaya is a great palate cleanser,” Therese teased, sliding a middle digit with Carol’s juices into and out of her mouth.

“Especially if one plans on eating Octopussy,” Carol smirked, licking the V between her fingers. “As the next course.”

_______________

 

Heather wondered what she should do with the photo. She wasn’t sure she had actually captured the couple as the custom tour coach sped by. She saw them getting in the red convertible after being sent by the group to find Julie. She thought it odd but decided not to ask about it. Perhaps Julie had orchestrated a truce and this was yet another form of restitution for Carol’s actions on the court.

But when she spotted the expensive Mercedes parked on the side of the road and its two occupants locked in a passionate embrace, Heather knew she had to act fast. She snapped photo after photo on her iPhone hoping at least one would come out. It did. Clearly showing Carol Aird, wife of CFO Harge Aird, and Therese Belivet, girlfriend/sometime fiancé of her colleague Richard Semco, sucking face. Big time.

She weighed job security versus loyalty. Loyalty won out and a text got sent.

_Hey Richard, thought you should see this_

_\- H_

Richard heard his cellphone vibrate but didn’t bother to check it. He was too busy basking in the glow of Harge’s sun. Instead, he reached over to power it off.

Nothing was going to rain on his parade today.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Mercedes-Benz AMG SLC43 Roadster: http://bit.ly/2diI4Ry Scroll down to the AMG model. Starts at $61,400.
> 
> 2\. Octopussy: http://bit.ly/2eiHUqy
> 
> 3\. Legendary French oceanographer Jacques Cousteau and his ship Calypso: http://www.cousteau.org/
> 
> 4\. 1970 Chevrolet Corvette LT-1: http://edmu.in/1oaZxaL 
> 
> 5\. Therese's outfit: http://gap.us/2eBJD9c You get the idea...no wrong answer. ;-)
> 
> 6\. Anyone who needs a quicker smut fix should check out my "Daughter of Eve" story from June.


End file.
